The Angel and The Demon
by Alice Madison Parker
Summary: Takes place after X2. A new mutant takes a run in with our famous Nightcrawler. Soon, he finds out that she's a lot more than she's letting on. KurtOC REWRITING SOON. KEEP CHECKING PROFILE FOR UPDATES.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fic. Go easy on me.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was a dark night and the rain felt like stinging needles to Vanessa. Her dark navy cloak billowing behind her as she tried to escape the police and get to the safety of a nearby church. She was slowing down only because of her messenger bag that she brought with her.

Down she tumbled as she tripped over a loose stone. Cries and shouts of protest came to her ears. She struggled up and ran again down a cobblestone road. Her left foot landed in a pothole and she went down again. She looked back, grey eyes sparked with fear. Up she went and she limped as fast as she could.

Vanessa was soaked to the bone, the wind froze her skin. Her teeth chattered and thick bundles of her ebony black hair got in her eyes. She saw up ahead a church. hope renewed, she sped up a little trying to get there before the police did.

The shrill sound of the sirens drew closer. Vanessa ran, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle. In her stress, half-healed cuts on her face bled again. A sharp sound, like thunder, rang out. Before Vanessa could react, her sleeve ripped open and blood spurted. She clutched her right arm and hissed. For an evanescence, both her eyes turned completely black.

She got to the door of the church and tried to push open the door. The heavy door sluggishly game open and a torrent of blood ran down her arm. When there was a gap large enough to fit her in, she slid through and slammed the door shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

The loud noise startled a man out of prayer at the alter. He wore a long worn trench coat with the collar turned up. He turned around and looked at the young lady leaning on the door. He carefully slid into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vanessa dropped the heavy wooden latch against the door, effectively keeping anyone out. She turned around and saw the still smoking incense. It was sweet and smoky. A special kind for forgiveness prayers. There was a large stained glass picture showing the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. The light made exquisite colors on the ground between the pews.

A strong bitter pain reminded her of what had transpired just moments ago. She took off her cloak and her bag and sat down at one pews. From her bag, she pulled out an old worn clean shirt. Her silver nails lengthened, she cut off a strip with them and bandaged her arm.

"Mien Gott." A German-accented voice said. Vanessa looked up and saw two yellow eyes and a scarred blue face.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

There's my prologue. What do you think? Of course, this will be on the basic outlines of the X2 movie and Jean Grey is dead. There's a reason for that! You'll see why in my sequel. Yes! I am planning a sequel even though I just started this! Please tell me what you think. There's that little blue button down there. Click it! -Black Heart of Darkness


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time. So sorry. I don't own any of these characters except Vanessa Callaway and Karina Waters.

**Reviews:**

Cerulean Whirlwind: Thank you for your review. And thank you for becoming my beta reader. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

pinknwhiteDQ: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strong bitter pain reminded her of what had transpired just moments ago. She took off her cloak and her bag and sat down at one pews. From her bag, she pulled out an old worn clean shirt. Her silver nails lengthened, she cut off a strip with them and bandaged her arm.

"Mien Gott." A German-accented voice said. Vanessa looked up and saw two yellow eyes and a scarred blue face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa blinked and gave the man a once over. His beige trench was old and worn. The collar was turned up to try to hide his face, but she could see that his skin was blue. There were intricate designs along his face. His hands had three fingers. He had short curly black hair and yellow eyes.

"Es tut ich Leid." He said. He tried to slip back into the shadows, but Vanessa stopped him.

"Wait! Please. Who are you?" She held her hand out like one would to comfort a child. Vanessa wasn't scared of the man but rather intrigued and curious. It wasn't everyday one saw a person with blue skin.

"Are you sure? You vill not scream?" The German voice said. It sounded strong to Vanessa, but she heard fear and cautiousness.

"I promise."

From the shadows, the man stepped out again. This time she saw sad, misunderstood eyes. The designs ran all over his face and hands, and perhaps his entire body. She saw a distinct movement near her legs and realized that it was a blue tail. Much like that one would see on a cartoon devil. He had pointed fangs when he smiled, which he did when he saw that his guest would not run screaming.

"My name is Kurt Vagner. But in the Munich Circus, I vas known as the Incredible Nightcrawler," he said proudly.

Vanessa smiled as well, also showing off unusually long canines. "My name is Vanessa Callaway, or Chii." She held out her hand, her silver nail glinting a bit. Kurt hesitated, but took her hand nonetheless. It felt awkward to Vanessa to shake hands when the person had three fingers.

"Are you a mutant?" Vanessa asked him. He winced but nodded anyway. Vanessa was about to say something, but she was cut off by a banging on the church door.

"Come out mutie! We know you're in there!"

"Crap." Vanessa stood up fast but collapsed when the pain her ankle was too great. She fell forward and braced herself, but she never hit the floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Kurt had caught her. She blushed as she looked into his eyes. She swore that his cheeks became a darker blue.

He pulled something from his pocket and pressed the only red button on it.

"What's that for?" Her eyes filled with fear and she tried to back away, but he held on tight.

"Shh, fraulein. Help is on the vay." He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked up her bag and cloak. Vanessa started to protest but was silenced by the sound of cracking wood. She buried her face into his shoulder. He looked at her with surprise.

BAMF!

Vanessa's stomach lurched and she felt inside out, but the feeling passed quickly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. They appeared to be on one of the beams near the entrance that was supporting the church roof. A small weight was placed on her shoulders. Kurt had placed her cloak on her and watched the men pour into his sacred church.

The police walked around, weaving in and out between the pews. Some went up to the alter and scattered the flowers. Kurt snarled quietly, enraged that they would disrespect The Lord's house. Vanessa, too, sneered at the rudeness, all for a mutant. Her face brightened at a thought and she pulled a piece of paper from her bag. It was a picture, hand-drawn, of birds, ravens and doves.

Vanessa placed her hand over the picture and closed her eyes. She concentrated, feeling an itchiness in her hand. She pulled her hand away, and the drawing came to life. About fifteen ravens and doves fluttered silently around their summoner. She directed them to the police and told them to distract them. The paper she held was blank.

Kurt looked at her as she performed her ritual. _She's a mutant?_

The birds flew silently down and then they let calls ring out. The police scattered like the flowers before and tried to fend off the winged animals. Kurt heard a strangled sound. He looked over and saw that Vanessa was trying not to laugh. He smiled and watched the harassed policemen.

Suddenly, all the policemen stopped and said in one loud monotone voice, "Kurt, take you friend to the cemetery out back. We shall meet you in a moment." Then all of them slumped over, like they were sleeping standing up.

"Come on, fraulein. Ve must go now." Kurt took her into his arms again. he grabbed her bag with his tail.

"Wait. How do you know that the police aren't tricking us?" Vanessa pushed away. She saw a brief look of hurt across his face, but it disappeared.

"Because I trust the Professor." He brought her close and BAMF! Vanessa felt the queasiness again, but just like last time, the feeling left quickly. They were in front of the alter. Kurt pulled at her hand, but Vanessa resisted. After placing the paper she still held on the ground, she brought up both her hands, palms facing up at a 45º angle. All the birds came together and as Vanessa brought her hands down in a V pattern, the doves and ravens flew in a spiral back onto the paper. When the feathers drifted and the sound of wind stopped, the picture was as it was before, untouched and perfect. Vanessa bent down to pick it up and fell over.

"Ouch. Could you please help me?" Vanessa asked Kurt. He grinned devilishly and scooped her up bridal style. Vanessa yelped and BAMF!

"Could you also please tell me when you do that?" Vanessa said pleadingly. "It's transportation, right?"

"Ja, anything else, fraulein?" Kurt smiled. She shook her head, shaking drops of water everywhere.

Above, they heard a jet land, or rather faintly heard. A ramp lowered as a sleek black jet appeared, and three people came out, two men and one woman. One of the men was in a wheelchair, the other wore dark red tinted sunglasses. THe man standing up seemed odd to Vanessa because it was cloudy outside.

"Thank you Kurt. Vanessa, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I come from Xavier's School for the Gifted. This is Scott Summers and Karina Waters, the school doctor," The man in the wheelchair said. Both of his companions nodded.

"How do you know my name?" Vanessa panicked. Kurt set her down gently and gave her her bag, still holding her left arm though, to give her support.

"I'm a telepath. That means that I can read peoples thought and control people's bodies. Scott here, or Cyclops as he is also know as, wears his glasses so he doesn't kill others with his optical beams. Does that answer you question?" Prof. X asked. Vanessa nodded.

Karina noticed that her arm was still bleeding through her makeshift bandage. "Professor, can we get inside?"

"Of course, how inconsiderate. Come. Let us depart." He turned around and started back up the ramp. Karina and Scott followed.

Kurt picked Vanessa up again and winked. "Here we go." BAMF!

They reappeared inside the _Blackbird._

"Thank for the warning, still woozy though." Vanessa held her head with her index finger and her thumb.

"That's because you lost quite a bit of blood and teleporting with blood loss is not exactly an ideal idea of transportation," A feminine voice from the pilot's seat said. A face appeared from the farthest right seat. Her hair was long and white, wispy like cotton.

"My name's Storm." That was all she said, then she turned back to the controls.

"Kurt? Could you please put Vanessa down over here?" Karina's voice carried out from the back of the jet.

"Of course." Kurt brought Vanessa over to a table and set her down on it. She let Karina observe her cut and redress her bandage.

"Would you mind looking at my ankle? I think it might be sprained." Vanessa asked Karina. The doctor pulled up the worn pant leg and hissed at the swollen ankle. She tenderly and gently examined her injury. Vanessa winced and squeezed Kurt's hand when the pain came close to extremely unbearable.

Karina stopped and looked at her. "Your ankle's pretty beat up and it's sprained all right. I want you to stay off your feet for a while. We're almost at the school. You can stay there until you feel better."

Vanessa paled. "You mean we've been flying this whole time?"

Kurt picked her up, trying not to touch her arm. "Ja, fraulein. The beauty of the _Blackbird_, no?"

Vanessa chuckled nervously. "I just don't do well on planes." He brought her over to one of the windows and they looked out. They saw a huge campus with thousands of plant life. The mansion itself took up half of the land.

"Welcome to Mutant High."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's that chapter. Hope you all like it. I'll try to update at least twice a month. It takes me a while to write all this stuff up. What do you think? Really? Well, there's that little blue button over there. -Black Heart of Darkness


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Vanessa and Karina.

**Reviews:**

pinknwhiteDQ: Thanks really much. I'm happy I have a loyal reader. And I also thank you for your suggestions.

ur 1st reader: Heh. I love your name. Thanks for the praise. Please spread the word about my story if you don't mind.

madisonkara: I'mm sorry that you are confused. Karina Waters will be explained in later chapters, but she's the new school doctor now that Jean's dead. I don't have anything against Jean, it's just that my story needs here dead. But I am planing on finishing this story by May. Hoping actually.

snare: Thanks. I'm happy that you added me to your favorite stores also.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Mutant High."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt carried Vanessa through the front doors of the Institute the only way possible, bridal style. Vanessa protested at first, saying that she could draw some crutches, but Kurt insisted. So here they were. Karina, Scott, and the Professor thought that this was funny. Storm just took one look at them and left as soon as the jet landed. Vanessa got a funny feeling from her. But she tried to not let Storm discourage her outlook of a potential home and she hoped that they would be friends.

"Well, well elf. Who would have thought you would go and get married while you visited your church." A gruff voice came from the top of the grand staircase. Both mutants looked up at him. Kurt's face turned a dark indigo.

"Do this really look like a wedding dress to you? I can assure you, my dress would have been black and red, not this raggedy set." Vanessa gestured to her clothes. Kurt chuckled at the man's surprise.

"Vanessa, this is Logan or rather, Volverine," Kurt introduce. She noticed that he put on a heavier German-accent that time.

"Charmed," Vanessa smiled pointedly. Logan grunted.

"Charlie wants to see her in his office right now." With that Logan left.

Vanessa giggled. "He's really fun to tease."

"Come on fraulein. It's getting really hard to carry you ven you're laughing." Kurt tried to adjust his hold. Vanessa calmed down to silent shaking. Her friend sighed and carried her down the hall to a hidden door. With his tail, he pushed open the door to meet the waiting Professor.

"Hello Vanessa. Kurt, would you please get some juice for Ms. Callaway? Please take the longer route." The Professor was sitting behind his desk and was shuffling papers and files around. Kurt lowered Vanessa into a chair. He bowed and took off for the kitchen, patting her head on the way out.

"The kitchen is near the other side of the school. That should give us enough time to talk." Professor Xavier stopped organizing his papers and sat across Vanessa. His fingers were steepled in a contemplative manner.

"About?" Vanessa fiddled with an amulet at her neck. She knew the Professor meant well, but habit had taken over.

"You. Your powers. Anything you would want to share?" He sat back and waited. Vanessa took in a deep breath.

"My full name is Vanessa Mirage Callaway, Chii for short. I was born to Felicia and Rowan Callaway. My apparent birth date is October 31, 1986. I love music, art, and...um...violence. You know fighting, weapons, the works. I also love black, red, and blue. My eyes turn black at random times. I don't know what it signifies, but usually when I'm doing something major with my powers. I'm pretty good with the flute and violin, and I love to sing.

"My parents died two years ago." Her eyes flashed black again and her nails sharpened. Professor X looked and saw this slight change.

He leaned forwards attentively. "What happened?"

Vanessa dropped her hand and clutched the chair. "It was the eve of my 17th birthday. It was raining in Massachusetts. A thunder storm. My parents and I were celebrating that day because my birthday fell on Halloween, and to avoid interruptions. There was a knock on the door and my mother answered it. My father and I waited nearby. It was a very pretty woman with a pale complexion. She looked Chinese and she was wearing some spectacles. She told my mother that 'they' needed me and 'they' didn't need her or my father anymore. Her arm shot forward. My mother made a gurgling sound and collapsed. My father pushed me away as the lady tried to stab me. After my father dropped to the ground, I saw that her nails were long and silver and dripping with blood. She said that she'd be back for me. I left, and quickly packed as many things as I could. I visited my friends for a while, but never stayed more than two days. I tried to return to my house, but it was burned down. I kept traveling after that." Vanessa choked back tears as they threatened to fall. She never really talked about it in detail before, but there was so much more she wanted to tell and couldn't.

"The mutant gene is sometimes triggered by a tragic event or an extreme emotion. What happened to your powers?" Xavier pressed on. He felt pity for the young woman, but there was more to be discovered.

"It was the reason why I stopped visiting my friends. One of them had a picture of a tiger in her bedroom. It was so beautiful that I ran my hand over it. My hand started to itch and the tiger blinked. It came alive and attacked my friend. I left immediately after that. I don't know what happened to the tiger or the rest of the family."

"I see. We shall put you in the Danger Room as soon as you're well again. Kurt is almost here." The professor wheeled around his desk. "I'm sorry if I made you relive a painful past."

At that moment, the door opened and a very embarrassed looking Kurt walked in. He was holding a glass of orange juice. When he saw Vanessa's red eyes, he face was one of concern.

"Vhat is wrong liebe?" Professor Xavier noticed Kurt's change in tone and the nickname he gave her.

"'Tis nothing Kurt, but I would like my juice now." She smiled to prove her point. Kurt gave her the cup but didn't feel at all reassured. The he turned to the professor.

"I am sorry I took a long time. I ran into some difficulties along the vay." Kurt explained.

"That's quite all right. If you would please escort Vanessa to her room, I must be getting to my work." Professor X wheeled over to the chalkboard and began to draw diagrams.

"Shall we go fraulein?" Kurt held out his hand. She took it and pulled herself on her good leg. He picked her up and carried her out the door.

"Whatever happened to liebe?" Vanessa asked as she took a sip of the juice. Kurt paled but it was hard to tell.

"Do you know vhat that means?" Kurt asked. He sounded embarrassed and he hoped she didn't notice.

Vanessa yawned. "Sorry. No actually, but it sounds better, nicer somehow." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Can we teleport?"

"We can, but do you want me to?" He teased her for not being specific.

Vanessa groaned. "God, not you too. Lisa always did that to me. But please." Her 'captor' grinned.

BAMF!

They reappeared in an empty hall. Kurt opened the closet door and brought her in. Inside, there were a few dressers, and a furnished desk near her full size bed. The blankets were black with gold and red designs and very thick. The walls were adorned with empty picture frames of varying sizes.

"It's so beautiful." Vanessa stared in awe. Kurt put her down on her bed and she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Yes, you are." Kurt whispered.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

He blushed. "Nothing. There's a bathroom through that door. I'm just down the hall, to the left of your room. Logan is across the hall. I'll leave you to unpack and I'll get you for dinner." Kurt left with a BAMF! The smell of brimstone was left behind. Vanessa coughed and tried to disperse the ominous black vapor from which the smell came. _I never noticed it before. Why now? Must be because I was a part of that, not an outsider._

She sighed and looked around the room, then to her bag. Vanessa pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil, and a bloodstone ring. She slipped the ring on her right ring finger and surveyed the look. Pleased, she started to draw a pair of crutches to make unpacking easier. It took about twenty minutes to get all the details right. She placed her hand over the picture and her hand itched. The pair of crutches pulled out of the picture as her hands moved away.

She placed them on the ground and tested them. Satisfied that they worked, she labeled the now blank paper, "Pair of Crutches" so she would remember where her tools went. Vanessa took out a pile of papers and somewhat presentable clothes, and proceeded to put the pictures in their frames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What significance does the bloodstone ring have? What will happen between Kurt and Vanessa. All in good time my loyal readers. I personally don't like Storm as of watching the X2 movie, so she will create some conflict. You may have all noticed that Kurt seems to switch between his accents. I'm just lazy and I think that he might have been influenced by the school, even though he teaches German. Click that little blue button over there please! -Black Heart of Darkness


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply.

**Reviews:**

**Toxic-Beetle:** Yes. I love her powers as well. I always loved that kind of powers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as you did the last three.

**Cerulean Whirlwind:** Again, thanks for your nit-picky words of advice. I hope I did better with this in editing after you edited. Enjoy.

**Mistress of Eternity: **You wanted me to update, I updated. Just to let you know. I try to update my stories on Fridays, unless said otherwise.

**Gredforgelvr: **I totally agree. There should be more OC fics out there. Not that I have a problem with pairings from the movies, but I like a fresh face now and them.

**Morph:** I'm updating! In exchange, I think it's only fair you update your Spirit fics. They are so awesome. I can't wait for the next one. Please give me another hint to what the movie is that your spirit is guiding.

**Wildpiratecelt:** Hope you like this chapter. Even though it didn't take me a while to write it, still on my inspirational high, it took me a while to type and edit it, with the help of Ceruwin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa took out a pile of papers and somewhat presentable clothes, and proceeded to put the pictures in their frames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on Vanessa's door. "Vanessa? It's time for dinner." Kurt's voice traveled through her glazed oak door.

"In a minute! You can come in though," Vanessa called from her bathroom. She was changing into some decent clothes that she had hastily stuffed into her bag. She felt a little better from her talk with Proffesor X, though it the memory still haunted her. It was nice to bleed off the poison a bit.

Kurt opened the door and looked around. Half of the frames were filled with black and white and colored pictures. Most were animals; wolves ravens, deer, horses, but there were some portraits as well. Draped on a lamp was a long black string with drops of obsidian and two large onyx crescents. Similar decorations beautified some dresser and her closet door.

"I'm here. Oh! Do you like my room?" Vanessa came out and stepped into the faded light of the lone lamp. "Morbid, but maybe I'll change the decor after a while. Kinda matches the brown walls." When she came out, she walked with her newly acquired crutches. She wore a long denim skirt and a rumpled white shirt. It created a somewhat formal look.

"It's very pretty. You look very pretty." Kurt mentally slapped himself. _That's not what you say to her._

Vanessa's cheeks darkened. He noticed that she wore a pair of earrings that dangled in the shapes of arrows. Her shirt was a V-neck and exposed her pale skin and her amulet. The amulet was made of silver and it was a crescent suspended inside a circle. The whole ornament was held on a black satin ribbon.

"Dinner? Shall we go?" Vanessa pointed out. Kurt smiled and bowed. His companion laughed and walked out the door with him.

The hallways down to the dining room were not as empty as they were before, but rather a few of the students were going in the same general direction. Some of them greeted Kurt in German, who smiled and replyed, "Guten tag."

"You teach German here?" Vanessa whispered once the older students were gone.

"Ja. All registered adults must earn their keep. I teach German and Art. Storm teaches Biology and other sciences, Scott teaches Mechanics and Math, Karina teaches English and Home Economics, Logan teaches Self-Defence and Physical Education, and the Professor teaches physics." Kurt listed off.

Vanessa sighed. "I took French classes in high school. I was going to major in it, but, heh, I couldn't."

Kurt stopped. "Why?"

Vanessa stopped as well. "I'll tell you another time. Maybe later today or tomorrow," she told him. She vowed to tell him in the near future. Then she leaned over, pecked his cheek, and went through a pair of doors that led into the dining room. The Nightcrawler stared after her, wondering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid. Glad you made your way here without the Elf's help." Logan said when Vanessa sat next to him and another girl. Vanessa laughed and turned to the girl next to her.

The girl extended her hand. "The name's Rogue and this is Bobby." Rogue pointed to the guy next to her. He waved. "Iceman." Vanessa raised her eyebrow in question. He sighed and placed his hand on her plate. After a moment, he pulled his hand away and a small statue of a rose was left glittering on her plate. She picked it up and looked at it appreciatively.

"Oh. I'm Vanessa or rather Chii. I can make pictures or inanimate objects come alive." Vanessa shook Rogue's gloved hand. "What about you?" She started to eat some of the food passed out. A dull murmuring started soon after Vanessa came in. Kurt came in at this point and sat across from Vanessa. She winked at him. Rogue and Bobby barely caught this small piece of flirting, but they did.

"Well, I can take other people's powers for a short time and I take people's life force." Rogue blanched. Vanessa wrinkled her nose in disgust. Then she turned to Logan.

"What about you? What are your powers?" Vanessa asked.

"What's it to you, kid?" Logan said dismissively.

"Curious. And I do have a name," Vanessa pointed out.

"I call everyone kid." Logan shrugged.

"What's your power?" Vanessa asked again. She was very curious and would keep asking until he told her. Logan figured it out as well. He groaned and Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt laughed.

"I can heal myself faster than other and," he extended his claws. "I can do this. Happy?" He retracted his claws.

Vanessa grinned evilly and flexed her fingers. The silver nails shone under the bright lights from the ceiling. They suddenly lengthened, much like Lady Deathstrike. Logan's eyes grew wide. Then he pinned Vanessa against the wall, grabbing her wrists.

"Logan!" Karina shouted out, but he didn't hear.

"I don't know what kind of trick you're pulling Deathstrike, but it ain't gonna work." Logan spat out. Vanessa's grin was gone, only to be replaced by a look of pure terror and fear.

"Let me tell you one thing, **Wolverine**. I'm no Deathstrike. In fact, she's the one who killed my parents, so back off." Vanessa said deathly calm, though her face betrayed her feelings. Logan let go of her and she collapsed on the ground.

"Sorry kid. Didn't know." Logan apologized.

Vanessa smiled sadly. "That's okay. You didn't know like you said." She braced herself on the wall to held herself up. The pair of crutches sailed over to her. She muttered a soft thanks and go out of there quick.

"Nice first impression Logan." Bobby muttered Logan glared at him and stormed out of the dining hall.

"Kurt? I think it's best if you leave her along for a while," Professor Xavier told him when Kurt tried to get up. Kurt nodded and at down again. The dull murmuring tentatively started up again.

"Who levetated the crutches?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa closed her door with a slam, then winced at the harsh sound. She sighed, brushed away a few of her tears, and sat on her bed. The she carefully unwrapped her arm wrappings. A new scar shone a fleshy pink. Before she had wrapped it when she had changed clothes earlier, Vanessa applied some of her mother's healing balm, something she managed to get out of the house before it burned. She had also applied some to her ankle, but didn't put any weight on it. So she stood up now, first on her right leg then slowly applied pressure to her left. She was almost balanced when a dull throb resounded.

Satisfied, she limped carefully over to one of her blank papers, the one labeled "Pair of Crutches." Her eyes turned black and she held her arms out like she did at the church. The crutches levitated and started spinning. They grew smaller in time and got sucked back into the picture.

There was a soft knock on her door. Vanessa turned around slowly and limped over. _Who would that be?_ She opened the door and saw Logan.

"Oh. Hello, Logan."

He looked at her, though not really meeting her eyes. "Look kid. I mess up a lot. but never that much. We had a big problem at Alkali Lake and..." Vanessa cut him off with her hand.

"I know. I try to keep up with news that concerns mutants. And I accept your apology."

"Yeah, well, me 'n Rogue are here if you need to talk." He pointed across the hall and the door to the right of her room. Vanessa nodded and she closed the door.

The summoner called a wolf from one of her pictures with a wave of her hand. It got easier every time if she used the same picture more than once. She sighed once and drew out a set of engraved pieces of metal. Each were about the size of playing cards. Various sets of pictures were engraved on them, the result of taking Metal-shop and Art in high-school

Vanessa laid down on her bed and the wolf joined her. _I'm going into the Danger Room soon._ She though while absently stroking the wolf's pelt, running her finger through it's velvety softness.

"I might put you in one of these cards, Callisto. Is that okay?" Vanessa whispered to her pet. Callisto nudged her hand with her nose. Her summoner laughed harshly and go up, taking a blank card with her. She went over to the portrait which was the house of Callisto.

Vanessa balanced the card in the air and left it there. She summoned the spirit of the sketch. It came to her in a swirling ball of foggy blue light, emerging from the blank paper. The light threatened to escape, wispy pieces dispersing. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she tried to keep it under control, her eyes turned black because of it. The spirit inched its way towards the blank card. After much pulling and tugging at the spirit, it finally hovered over the metal card. Then it spiraled down in a small funnel.

The summoner fell on her knees panting. The card clattered on the carpet in front of her. It was engraved with the original of Callisto and the wolf resided in it new home, not outside with Vanessa. She smiled grimly and picked up the card. It was still warm from absorbing the energy of the spirit. She placed it with some of the others and wrapped them with a rubber band. the cards were placed on her desk, next to a few engraving tools.

There was another knock on the door. "Vanessa? May I come in?" Kurt's voice called out.

Vanessa smiled. "Of course. Come in." The door opened and closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kurt. I am now. Maybe I should tell you about my parents." Vanessa said. Then she hugged him. Kurt looked at her and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a long chapter. Took me two whole days to write. Well, next time Vanessa will get to fight someone in the Danger Room. **That** will be a super long chapter, hopefully. I might cut Storm some slack. Tell me who she should be pair up with: Logan, Kurt (heaven forbid), or Scott, as wrong as that may seem. I'll try to write the next chapter fast. And I realized, thanks to one of my reviewers, that Kurt acted a little OOC. I'm sorry for that. -Black Heart of Darkness


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply.

Reviews:

MeadowLark4491: I believe I already answered your question. It's not that I have anything against Storm, it's just how the story goes. Sorry.

wildpiratecelt: Yes, I do believe that the Scott/Storm pairing is a bit weird, which is why I'm not doing anything of the kind. I do appreciate the fact that you love my story. And, unfortunately, no Kuroro fic here.

Mistress of Eternity: I'm pretty sure Kurt and ahem someone else wouldn't like Logan to steal her. I hope you like these two chapters.

snare: I'm updating! Hope you love these chapters!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Kurt. I am now. Maybe I should tell you about my parents." Vanessa said. Then she hugged him. Kurt looked at her and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa woke up to a small headache. She blinked and felt strong arms around her waist. There was a weird feeling around her leg as wekk. She looked down and saw a blue tail wrapped around her right leg. Vanessa looked up above her and saw Kurt's face. He was breathing steadily, but there was no way for her to get out without waking him up.

"Kurt. Hey Kurt? Wake up, Nightcrawler." Vanessa called softly. Kurt stirred a little, but didn't wake up. She thought of something that would probably do the trick. Vanessa leaned over and blew in his ear. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he looked down.

"Hello. nice of you to join me, sleepyhead." She winked at him and his face darkened. _Is he blushing?_ The teleporter let go of her quickly and his tail unwrapped.

"I'm really sorry, fraulein. I should not be here. I vill go now." Kurt had lapsed into a heavy German accent. Vanessa frowned when he did that. She rolled over on her stomach and leaned her chin on her hands.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong. 'We' didn't do anything." Vanessa pointed out. Kurt winced and pulled out an obsidian rosary.

"I haf sinned and I must pray for forgiveness." Kurt stared at the floor.

"Was that what you were doing when I met you?" Kurt nodded. "Well, you didn't sin. I asked for some comfort last night because I was sad. We didn't do anything." Vanessa countered.

Kurt stared at her. "I must still pray. Auf Wiedersehen, fraulein."

BAMF!

"Arg!" Vanessa groaned and she dropped forwards on the bed. Why must everything that involves faith be so antagonizing? She was still in last night's clothes, so she got up and changed into a white button-up and black pants. For a belt, she wore a length of black mesh tied tightly and had the rest hang down. Vanessa pulled out a pair of combat boots and laced them up. She strapped some crescent moon blades onto her upper arms and concealed them with her sleeves. Then she pocketed her pack of cards into her pocket. Before she left her room, Vanessa tied her hair back into a high ponytail.

Vanessa closed the door to her room and she walked with long strides down the hallway, heels clicking on the hard floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Professor, Logan, everyone." Vanessa nodded to each in turn before sitting next to Karina.

"You shouldn't be walking on your leg. And what happened to the bandages on your arm?" Karina whispered. Vanessa finished buttering a roll. Then she rolled up her right sleeve, but not so much that her blades showed, and showed the pink scar.

"See? All gone. My mother's healing balm is the strongest. I applied some to my ankle also. I'm better now." Vanessa explained. The doctor still had her suspicions and watched her warily.

Breakfast finished without a problem. Vanessa was filled in on the happenings of the school; who had graduated, who to expect to be around the school, which mutants were the enemies.

As the rest of them got up, Professor Xavier told them to sit.

"Since it is apparent that Ms. Callaway is better, I would like her to go to the Danger Room. I'm very curious about her powers. I would like everyone to be there. Logan? Will you get Kurt?" Logan nodded and left. Professor Xavier led the small band; Karina, Scott, Storm, Bobby, Rogue, and Vanessa, down to the Danger Room.

"Now, Ms. Callaway, the Danger Room is a training room. Few fatal injuries were made in here, but the risk is still high. The Professor wants you to fight Storm. Before you do though, please change into this suit." Karina informed Vanessa. She held up a suit like the one Jean used to wear, but the zipper was on the back and there were straps on the sleeves, for which Vanessa was grateful. She also gave her a decent pair of boots.

Vanessa took the suit and ducked into a bathroom. When she finished changing, though she had some trouble with the zipper, Vanessa strapped her crescent blades onto her arms and put the cards in a pocket. Since the high collar prevented her amulet from being exposed, the summoner pulled it out with difficulty, knowing it was going to be used.

Vanessa left the bathroom and rejoined the X-Men. Karina took the rest of Vanessa's clothes and combat boots, but didn't object to the blades. Vanessa followed Storm into a large room surrounded by metal. There was a viewing room above and she saw everyone, including Logan and Kurt. She turned her attention to her opponent.

"When I say go, just go all out, but be careful at the same time. All right?" Karina said. Both of them nodded. The scenery shimmered and Vanessa found herself in the middle of a forest.

"Go!"

Vanessa stared running, away or towards Storm she didn't know. Multitudes of trees shielded her opponent from view, but it also gave her an advantage. It started to rain and she knew Storm started that. Vanessa pulled out Callisto's card and summoned her. Callisto would be good to tell if Storm was nearby. As soon as Callisto touched the ground, she turned and bounded behind her owner. Vanessa turned and threw a crescent blade in one fluid motion. The blade flew swiftly until it got caught up in a tornado-like shield.

"Callisto!" The wolf howled in disappointment and returned into the card. The summoner pocketed it. The reason she called Callisto back was once the object or being that was summoned is destroyed, it was impossible to get it back. Vanessa hid behind a thick cedar tree.

"Just you and me, Vanessa. No summons." Storm challenged. She looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of her 'enemy'.

"Bring it, weather witch," Vanessa spat. Pure adrenaline coursed through her veins. She emerged from behind her tree and flexed her hands. They itched to summon, but found a new way to unleash power. The summoner pulled off her amulet and whispered a few select words. The amulet grew into a long metal staff with a sharp crescent at the end, much like a glaive. She twirled it around her head and around her back.

Storm's eyes turned white. The fake sky clouded over with thunderclouds and the tornado stopped. Lightning flashed and the rain poured down heavily. Vanessa froze up, but not before she struck a defensive block by instinct. Painful memories flashed inside her head. A bolt of lightning shot down in front of Vanessa. Again, instinct took over. Her hands started to spin, but with no avail. She sailed back and slammed into a tree.

"Do you give up yet?" Storm asked in her mysterious way.

Vanessa got up, leaning on her staff. She brought up her hand and wiped away a trail of blood from her mouth. "Not in your life, bitch!" Her voice came out harsh and throaty. Vanessa looked up and stared into Storm's white eyes with black ones. She grabbed a crescent and threw one at her, following with an upper cut. Storm summoned a gust of wind to blow the crescent off course, but Vanessa abandoned the slash, grabbed the blade and threw it again, accompanied by the staff itself. It was a foolish tactic, but the summoner was not her usual level-headed self. The weather witch blasted them aside and then summoned a tornado under Vanessa's feet. The summoner tried to shield her face and was blown upwards.

Her eyes flashed and the zipper on her back came down to where her ribs ended. Her bare back was tattooed with black ink in an intricate and complex pattern. The tattoo shimmered and flowed on her back in ripples. It pulled away from her back and unfurled into a set of black feather wings. They flapped tentatively, then stronger. With them, Vanessa countered the tornado, dispersing it completely. The look on Storm's face, astonishment, brought an evil grin to Vanessa's face. She dislodged her earrings and they turned into twin Chinese broad swords.

Vanessa dove. Storm summoned a bolt of lightning to act as a sword. She held it up and deflected the oncoming attack. Bolts of electricity sprung forth and tried to fry the attacker, but the swords absorbed most of the energy. Vanessa licked her lips and smiled; her fangs hung down over her bottom lip. "Nonconductive metal. Like it?" With one sword, she hooked it under the lightning sword. Then she jerked upwards, flying up and taking Storm's sword with her. She dropped the lighting sword and hovered a moment, calculating her advantages.

Vanessa dove down again, her swords posed for a strike. Storm ran and grabbed the discarded staff, but was unprepared for the heavy weight, so her grip was loose. Her opponent caught this and threw her last crescent blade. The staff was knocked from Storm's grip and it flew off the the side. Vanessa knocked into Storm with the flat of her blades until they ran into a tree. Her maniacal grin scared Storm more than ever.

The simulator shut off and Storm was pinned against the farthest wall from the viewing booth. Both opponents were breathing heavily. The wings on Vanessa's back shrunk and became the tattoos again. Her eyes cleared and became their normal grey. Vanessa backed off in horror.

"Oh my God." Vanessa whispered. "Oh God. Not again."

The doors to the Danger Room opened and Karina burst in. Vanessa turned around, clipped her earrings back into place, and held her hand out. The crescent blades rose and sailed towards Vanessa's hand. She quickly clipped them to her suit. Then, she ran out the open door, stooping to pick up her staff in the process.

Vanessa untied her hair, letting the strands cover up her puffy eyes. Her heels clacked against the linoleum floor as she hurried. The staff turned back into her amulet and she strung that back onto her necklace, not breaking her fast pace.

"Vanessa! Vanessa!" Kurt called out. Vanessa didn't hear him, nothing but the dull roar in her ears. The teleporter stopped and remembered what she had said yesterday.

"_Shall we go, fraulein?"_

"_Whatever happened to leibe?"_

"Leibe! Vanessa!"

Vanessa stopped, her shoulders shaking, racking from sobs. Kurt hurried over and held her. She turned and buried her head in his chest. He patted her head and cooed softly. She stopped and wiped away her tears.

"Thank you. I'm sorry." She turned around and left through an elevator.

Kurt was left in the empty hallway by himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa grabbed her black swimsuit and put on a sweatshirt and a pair of pants that she found in her closet over it. She snuck out and crept downstairs. All the students were in class now, the X-men seemed to have gotten up without a problem. Taking a step outside, she relished the fresh air. She wandered around the campus and finally spotted a pool.

The summoner pulled off her sweatpants and sweatshirt and dove into the pool. She went down to the bottom and came up. Vanessa gasped and breathed fresh air. She went down again and skimmed the rough bottom of the pool. Her lungs burned, but she forced herself to stay near the bottom. Strings of her hair floated around, eerie and ghostlike. The water was illuminated by rays of light that passed through the tree branches. Vanessa started to feel lightheaded and darkness began to cloud her vision. Her body settled on the floor. She opened her mouth involuntarily and air bubbles issued out. Her arms landed on the ground with a dull thud. Her skin gave off a ghastly green glow. Just before she blacked out completely, she saw the light from the pool grow immensely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Gods! Don't go towards the light! I'm sorry. I had to say that. The opportunity was too tempting to resist. But a suicide attempt! That'll definitely add some spice, eh? If any of you were wondering, picture a glaive like the Grim Reaper's weapon. Karina Waters will be explained next chapter. I know I said this was going to be long, but it's not that much longer than the last chapter. Sorry. But please review. I live off of them. -Black Heart of Darkness


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her mouth involuntarily and air bubbles issued out. Her arms landed on the ground with a dull thud. Her skin gave off a ghostly glow. Just before she blacked out completely, she saw the light from the pool grow immensely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she doing, Karina?" Professor X asked. He was concerned for the welfare of his students, more so for new students.

"She's stable. If Logan had found her and alerted me even a minute later, I'm not sure if she'd be alive now. Ms. Callaway will have to stay overnight though," Karina told him.

Just then, Kurt came in, followed by Rogue and Bobby.

"Vhat is wrong?" Kurt asked franticly.

"Why is Vanessa in here?" Rogue looked grief stricken. Bobby smoothed her hair to try and calm her down.

"Ms. Callaway, we believe, tried to commit suicide by drowning herself. There was a lot of water in her lungs and took quite a while to get her stable. She's lucky that Logan found her," Ms. Waters informed them.

"Why? Why would she do that?" Rogue whispered.

"We're not sure. She's stable, but not enough so the Professor can link with her."

"I've already tried. She seems to have thrown up a mental wall to block anyone from prying. It's the strongest I've ever seen, stronger than Jean's." Professor X stated, his eyes reflecting sorrow for a moment.

Kurt stroked the slightly damp hair of Vanessa, occasionally tangling his fingers in them. The unexpected happened. Vanessa moaned, her face contorted in pain. Her fists clenched. She started to cough vehemently and didn't stop for a while. Everyone in the recovery room was surprised.

"Oh God. What the hell happened to me and where the hell am I?" Vanessa moaned and held her head with her left hand.

"Language, Ms. Callaway." The Professor tried to say sternly, but failed terribly. He was glad that she was fine and conscious.

The doctor began to run diagnostics and other tests to make sure her awakening didn't affect her health that much.

Rogue cried out in relief and hugged Vanessa. Bobby tried to catch her, but missed. Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So I take it I'm in the recovery room," Vanessa said when Karina drew some blood from her arm. Some buzzing sound filled the room and Rogue and Bobby jumped up.

"Sorry, Vanessa! We'll see you at lunch!" Rogue called back as she and Bobby ran out.

Kurt smiled at her and said, "Time for class. I'll see you later, leibe." BAMF!

"Keep an eye on her, Ms. Waters. I'll see you tonight." The Professor wheeled out.

Vanessa leaned backwards to stare at the still moving doctor. "What about you? Don't you teach?"

"Hush. Scott's taking over my classes right now. Be quiet, I have to take your blood pressure." Karina strapped Vanessa's arm and hit a flashing blue button on one of the machines. The arm band inflated and the pressure increased. Vanessa's vision started to blur, but cleared up when the pressure lessened.

"So, what happened to me?" Vanessa moved her arms to start her circulation up. Karina raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"You almost drowned, remember? Logan saw you go down and not come back up, so he alerted me. I commanded the water to lift you out. Another minute and you would have died." She printed some reports and reviewed them, making a few notes here and there.

"Power over water?" Vanessa sat up and clutched the white blanket that was covering her.

"Yes. You, however, have a nice assortment of powers. Reanimation, minor telekinesis, not to mention nonmetallic adamantium in your hands, no doubt from experiments on mutants." Karina said the last part bitterly. Vanessa winced a bit and took a far away look. "There are a few other elements that I can't isolate, but that should be emerging soon. Your tattoo seems permanent enough and the patterns should have enhanced your senses, but they haven't yet. And your ornaments are most intriguing. Forged with nonmetal and always stays sharp. Resists lightning, electricity, and Magneto's powers. Really nice." Karina closed the file that Vanessa believed was hers, and put it in a file cabinet.

"How did you join the X-Men?" Vanessa inquired. Karina handed her her clothes she never got to pick up.

"Do you know what happened at Alkali Lake? The whole story?" Karina asked.

"Well, yes to the first question, no to the second." Vanessa called from behind a curtain. She stepped out and tied her hair in a sloppy braid.

"A member of the X-Men died that day, the former doctor. Her name was Jean, Jean Grey. Jean was also my cousin. A distant cousin, but still a cousin. It was this tragedy that triggered my mutation. The Professor sent Logan and Storm to get me since Scott was in no position to do so. Scott and Jean were lovers. Her death was a big blow to him. Anyway, I've been here a couple of months now. I was studying to be a doctor and I thought, why not just take over Jean's job. So I did. And there you have it." Karina concluded. She and Vanessa were sitting across each other. Vanessa had her legs crossed Indian-style and leaned on her elbows.

"I'm surprised Scott hasn't taken an interest in you. I mean, with you being Jean's cousin and all," Vanessa remarked.

"Do you know how old I am? Or how old Scott is?" Karina asked. She seemed unfazed by Vanessa's statement. Vanessa shook her head and coughed a few times.

"I'm twenty years old. Scott is twenty-nine."

"So?"

"Pedophile, hello? I just turned twenty two weeks ago." Karina responded, sounding like a high-school girl.

Vanessa smiled, but still shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with a nine year difference. My parents were eleven years apart. Well, happy belated birthday." Another buzzing sound rang through. The summoner jumped.

"I'll never get used to that," Vanessa muttered.

Karina laughed. "That's what I though. But now, I'm okay, hardly bothers me. I have a question though." Vanessa looked up at her. She started to reweave her braid into a tighter one.

"Why did you try to drown yourself?"

Her eyes clouded over, turning a dark grey. Vanessa looked into Karina's clear bright cerulean eyes. "Truthfully?" Karina nodded. "I was afraid. Maybe if I wasn't alive, I wouldn't have lost control against Storm. I was afraid that Kurt would get mad and hate me. I saw the way Storm looks at him. It just made me feel unwanted and like a nuisance."

"Oh, Vanessa. Don't feel that way. The Professor will understand." Karina hugged her patient.

"Ever since my parents died, I've always felt that way." Vanessa cried into Karina's shoulder. She stopped and pulled away.

"Let's get something to eat." Karina suggested. She pulled Vanessa up after her.

The two ladies walked slowly, Vanessa tripping over nothing every now and then.

After the fifth fall, Vanessa grumbled, "What's wrong with me?"

Karina answered while helping her up, "Your brain is rebooting itself, reestablishing nerves and muscle movement. It's normal." Vanessa smiled weakly and stumbled forwards.

The biggest challenge was the flight of stairs from the basement to the first floor. It took forever to get her feet firmly on the steps. _God. I wish Kurt was here right now._

Up on the first floor, they saw a single boy hiding behind one of the pillars in the front of the foyer with his back to the pillar. He kept glancing behind him.

"Tony! Why aren't you in class?" Karina barked. Vanessa winced and plugged her ears.

"Ack! Professor Waters! It's a training exercise from Professor Logan. I swear!" The boy named Tony said.

"If that's true, why aren't you wearing your training uniform?" Tony slumped and walked outside glumly.

Karina sighed. "He's a good kid too. His power allows him to squeeze through small gaps. Quite useful, if only he'll apply it." They took off again, walking slowly and deliberate, but by the time they got to the kitchen down the hall, Vanessa had full control over her muscles.

When they got into the kitchen, which looked like a regular house kitchen, Karina got out a few bread slices, a block of Cheddar cheese, and a can of tomato soup.

"Can you heat up some water?" Karina asked. Vanessa took the kettle and filled it with tap water. She heated it up on the stove. Karina set down a pot, turned on the flame, and dropped a piece of butter in it. After the butter melted, but before it burned, she emptied the soup can's contents in the pot. Vanessa cut some slices of cheese with a knife she found in one of the top drawers.

Together, both females worked in sync, never getting in another's way nor doing the same task. Soon after Vanessa switched off the burner and the kettle settled down, the sandwiches were done. Karina cut both sandwiches and placed them on plates. Vanessa poured hot, steaming water into two mugs. The doctor dropped two tea bags into the respective cups. Vanessa took the mugs and plates and placed them on the table in the room. Karina ladled the soup into two shallow bowls, dropped one spoon in each bowl, and brought them to Vanessa.

"Cheers." They said in unison and clinked their mugs together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for the lunch, Ms. Waters," Vanessa said as they walked down to the medical lab.

Karina laughed. "Please, just Karina. I haven't been called Ms. Waters by anyone except the Professor." Vanessa grinned and nodded.

"Everybody here has a code name. Well, except the Professor, a few of the younger students, and myself. Do you have an idea for one?" The doctor asked, providing some small talk.

"I'm not really sure. All my old friends used to call me Chii back home, so could that be it?" Vanessa pondered.

"That sounds good. I'll tell the Professor so he can start spreading the word."

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Waters." The Professor wheeled out of the medical room. Karina Waters stopped with a look of surprise on her face.

"Professor! What are you doing here? I though we were going to talk later?" Karina stuttered. "Don't you have class?"

"I dismissed them for a study period. I needed to talk to you about Vanessa here and her future." Vanessa felt an itchy feeling in her hands and she discreetly slid an emergency card from her pocket. Something didn't feel right to her. Then she saw the "Professor's" eyes quickly turn yellow and back to blue.

Making a split second decision, she flicked her card at the "Professor". It was the card "Chain Link Trap." Multiple chains sprung from the card and wrapped themselves around the "Professor." His eyes turned yellow and his skin rippled. Then his skin changed to blue and sitting in the Professor's place was a blue lady with slicked back red hair.

"Mystique." Vanessa spat. Mystique looked down at her restraints and changed into a small skinny girl. The chains tightened and held her form. She tried multiple disguises, each time the chains tightening or shifting to accommodate its victim.

In the meantime, Karina snapped out of her daze and hit the alarm. Soon, the X-Men will be down here to help. She watched Vanessa and saw that she braced herself and held out both hands, palms facing her opponent. The doctor realized that it was Vanessa that was making the chain move and bend. _She must be able to control that of which she summons._

Mystique struggled against her binding. "Magneto wants you. Our offer still stands. We'll give you a life without humans, with just mutants," the shape shifter said in her throaty voice.

Vanessa's eye twitched. she started to consider their offer, unlike the first time, but she saw a familiar face in her eye. "No." She dropped her hands and summoned the chains back into their card. Suddenly, she brought her arm across and backhanded the air. Across the hall, Mystique's head whipped ot the side at the same time.

"Tell Magneto that he's playing on dangerous ground now. Leave now!" Vanessa yelled. Mystique's eyes flashed. She turned into a raven and flew off. Behind them, they heard a squawk and the sound of metal on metal.

Then, all the X-Men came in. Logan had his claws out and Scott had his hand up to his glasses. Logan saw Vanessa and hugged her tight. Vanessa took it with gratitude. Scott just nodded to acknowledge that she was alive. She winked at him over Logan's back and saw his cheeks turn a little pink.

"What happened Ms. Waters?" The real Professor Xavier wheeled in front of the crowd.

"Mystique was here."

"She wanted to remind me of an offer that Magneto had given me. I said no, so they could be attacking soon. I almost said yes, though." Vanessa sighed in reverence of her near betrayal.

"What stopped you?" Rogue asked.

Vanessa looked up and briefly met Kurt's eyes, then switched her gaze to Rogue. "I saw a friend in my mind's eye and I knew that they wouldn't have wanted me to work for evil mutants." With that, she pushed through and left to go upstairs.

She didn't remember how to get to her room, after the near death experience left some details fuzzy. She still managed through the calling of her cards. When she opened her door, she saw Kurt sitting on her bed.

"Cheat." She muttered and she shut the door. Kurt didn't move at all, just watching.

"It was me, wasn't it? Why?" Kurt didn't use such a heavy accent, for that she was grateful. She sat down next to him and stared at the floor.

"Because you wouldn't have wanted me to join them. Because human life is precious, not matter what. And, because I didn't want you to hate me." Vanessa whispered. She fingered her amulet, like she had done so many time before. Her index finger was assaulted with a sharp pain. Vanessa gasped and stuck her finger in her mouth, tasting the slight tangy taste of blood.

Kurt took her hand and covered it with his. She looked at him and saw compassion in his eyes. They started to move closer together.

"Hey kid?" Logan knocked at the door. Kurt and Vanessa sprang apart, embarrassed.

"Bloody hell." BAMF!

"What do you want, Logan?" Vanessa coughed and waved away the black, brimstone smelling smoke.

"Chuck wants to see you. Let's go." Logan sounded impatient.

"Be there in a minute!" Vanessa called. She pocketed her deck of cards and shot out the door. "Thanks for saving me, Logan."

Fluff! Well, very short fluff. With a very long chapter. Sorry. It was originally two chapters, but I formed it into one because I though they were too short by themselves. I do realize that Karina and Vanessa could have used the elevator, but she needs the practice to reestablish movement. It's Christmas and I'm not here here, I'm at the coast, so I'm not at any access to my documents, which is why I'm giving you all two chapters for this week! But keep the reviews going. -Black Heart of Darkness


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Vanessa and Karina.

A/N: I hope I didn't make any grammatical errors. My beta reader is in China right now. I miss her terribly, but enjoy anyway.

Reviews:

**wildpiratecelt:** Yes, it was very close. **sigh** I hope that they will kiss in the near future, but you never know. Even with my wild imagination.

**Lt. Commander Richie: **I'm glad that you like my story and that I have another reader. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Mistress of Eternity: **Hmm... Maybe. It depends on the mood that I'm in and whether or not I feel like pitying Logan. Naw, I'm kidding. I'll take your suggestion into mind though. Karina/Logan. Very interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be there in a minute!" Vanessa called. She pocketed her deck of cards and shot out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know why you're here?" Professor Xavier asked Vanessa.

"An inkling perhaps. Do you want me to attend classes?" Vanessa leaned back in her chair. Logan snorted.

"You hit the bulls eye, kid." Vanessa shot him a glare.

The Professor chuckled. "Yes. Here is your timetable. Take today to explore the mansion. You'll start classes on Monday." He handed his new student her schedule.

Vanessa took a look at it. She had English and Bio in the morning. Karina taught the first class and Storm the second. _Oh, that'll be nice._ Then a study period and lastly, martial arts with Logan. That was Monday and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday, she had power training with Karina and mechanics with Scott in the morning. Then French with a Remy LeBeau and finally a free period. On Friday was English, Math, French, and Bio. Scott also taught her math class, which was a Calculus class. Each period lasted 90 minutes.

"Thanks, Professor." Vanessa saluted him with a slight two finger wave and got up to leave.

"Welcome to Mutant High, Chii." The Professor greeted. As she left, she faintly heard Logan and the Professor talking.

It was the third period class, so she had two hours to look around. She soon figured out that all the classes were on the first floor and the second and third floor were dorms. The older students, those attending college classes, or those who were on the X-Men team, and teachers had their own rooms on the third floor. Everyone else bunked together on the second.

While Vanessa was walking around, she became lonely, so she summoned Callisto for company. She located her Math, English, and Power Training classes. Vanessa assumed that her mechanics class was in the garage, which she still had to find. Biology was in a greenhouse out back. The summoner saw it when she tried to drown herself.

Halfway down a deserted hall, she spotted a room that wasn't being used and Chii wanted to know why. She pushed open the door and slipped in. She struggled to find the light switch and felt along the dark wall; she couldn't see her hands in front of her. Suddenly, light flooded the room. Callisto had pushed the switch on the other side of her. Chii scratched behind her ears and said, "Good girl." Callisto licked her hand with her warm tongue.

Chii surveyed the room. It was huge, about the size of two normal high school classrooms. There were layer of dust everywhere. A huge pile of chairs took up the far left corner. A chalkboard stood, waiting, at the near right corner. The north window curtains were drawn shut. A great big white lump sat at the far right corner. boxes and cases were piled neatly, neither pile extending over two feet in height. Vanessa hastily ran over to the white lump and pulled away the sheet. Loads of dust were scattered in the air, millions were inhaled by Vanessa. She started coughing and knelt down by the force of it.

When she stopped, she looked at what she uncovered like an archaeologist does with ancient vestiges. It was a piano. Chii quickly rushed to the curtains and pulled them open. Another load of dust was emptied into the air. Yellow light was filtered through the dirty windows. Vanessa looked again at the cases and boxes and recognized them immediately as instrument cases. This room must have been a music room. Chii wondered why it was abandoned. She made up her mind to clean it up. _But first..._

Vanessa tiptoed to the door and peered out, looking back and forth. No one was out in the halls; Vanessa emerged from the room, but first told Callisto to guard the door. When she made sure no one would get out of class, she quickly shed her shirt and tossed it back into the music room. Her tattoo stood out brightly against her alabaster skin. Again, it rippled and spread into black feathered wings. Chii leapt up and took off to her room, keeping close to the ceiling.

Chii landed gracefully, but kept her wings folded tightly against her back. She was glad she was wearing a sports bra because she ran into some ditching students on the second floor. The winged girl slipped into her room and dug through the shallow pile of stuff. She came up with two small, black, rectangular cases. Vanessa clutched those items possessively to her chest and went back outside. Just as fast as before, Vanessa flew back to the music room.

When she entered the room, she placed the cases right under the light switch and got straight to work. First, she took a rag out of one of the cases and dusted the chairs and instruments' cases off. When all the dust was on the floor, Chii summoned a broom and dustpan to sweep it all up. It was quieter than a vacuum, which was what she wanted. With the dust, she left it garnered on the pan and returned the tools to their proper homes. Now that the room was dust free, Chii took the chairs and lined them up into 7x5 rows with the chalkboard in front.

She stood back and observed her work. "Callisto? Can you get me a bucket of water?" Her black and white wolf barked softly and opened the door with her paws. Vanessa thought some more and moved the chalkboard opposite the windows. _Great._ She switched the chairs around to face the chalkboard again. The door opened and Vanessa spun around into a defensive pose. It was just Callisto, who was holding a bucket in her mouth.

Vanessa breathed a sigh of relief and scratched behind her wolf's ears. Callisto put the bucket down and went to lay in front of the door. Chii took out a few more rags and dropped them in the bucket. She took one of the sodden rags and flew to the top of the window. With it, she started to scrub the dirt and dust off, every once in a while trading rags.

After two-thirds of the windows were clean, the buzzing bell rang for fourth period. Vanessa dropped and drew the curtains with her power. She ran to the door and leaned against it. Thuds sounded from behind the door and above her. They slowed and eventually stopped. Vanessa immediately started her work again, but made sure no one was outside first.

It took her twenty more furiously fast minutes to finish cleaning. Now, pure white light streamed through instead of the yellow light from before. Chii smiled and wiped her forehead.

"Callisto, baby? Can you dump this out? Try not to get caught.' Chii wrung out all her rags and draped them over the backs of the chairs. Callisto took the bucket and brought it outside, leaving her owner to finish her hard work. Vanessa took the other case and opened it. It was a flute. She put it together and tuned it, adjusting her mouth piece to get the correct pitch. She went to the piano and struck an 'A'. Vanessa winced at the flat tone. She tightened the strings with her telekinesis and checked them again.

When the strings were at the correct pitch, she moved the piano to the left of the chalkboard. Vanessa glanced at the pile of music cases. There would most definitely be lots of different instruments in there. She sighed. _This would take the longest time by hand. Time I don't have. Let's see. Bases over here, strings over there, and woodwinds and brass over there._ The boxes moved with her power. Slowly, a small headache formed at her temples. There were four bases, twenty-three strings, twelve woodwinds, and five brass instruments.

Chii grabbed a piece of chalk and drew twenty-two stick figures with fingers. _They need fingers._ Her fingers itched as she placed her palms on the chalkboard. She stepped back and twenty-three stick figures stepped out. Almost instantly, the figures went to the instruments and picked out two each. They sat down in the chairs and took out one set of instruments. All of them got ready and looked at her expectantly with blank faces.

Vanessa blinked. "Oh." She struck an 'A' on the piano. The figures began to tune ever so quietly, yet effectively. Once every instrument was tuned, the figures packed them away and put them in piles according to what kind of instrument it was. They all lined up in front of their summoner and Vanessa gestured to the chalkboard. All the figures stepped into the chalkboard like one would get on a train. Vanessa took one of the rags and cleaned the chalkboard.

"I have a while until dinner. I think I'll play something. Just to get back in the habit." She brought the flute to her lips and blew. She began to play a section of the "Dance of the Sugar Plums." Vanessa was halfway through a flute solo, when the door opened. She knew it was Callisto, but her senses told her that she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing in here?" It was Scott. She hadn't seen him since this morning, but haven't really talk to him; never got the opportunity.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Bright Eyes? I'm playing my flute. Is it a crime?" Vanessa asked innocently. Scott scowled.

"No one is allowed in here." Scott felt uneasy in the music room again.

"Why? Because Jean used to teach music? Is that it?" Vanessa asked calmly, although inside her, her annoyance was built up. He stiffened.

"Scott? What are you doing in there?" Karina asked. She walked in and stood agape at the sight of the room. "Oh Lord. This is a really good job you've done, Chii."

"What?" Chii turned around and looked at the east wall. There was a mural, a scenery of an orchestra playing. All the players were looking so lifelike, so content, and so into the music, it was beautiful. A delicate combination of warm and cool colors to express pure serenity.

"I'm not sure if it was me."

"Well, it wasn't there yesterday and you were the only one in here. Your powers seem to revolve around art and music though. And, Scott, please stop scowling!" Karina scolded. Scott glared at Karina.

"Huh? That's great. That must have happened when I was busy cleaning and tuning instruments. Well, I've got to go. I've got this really big headache and I need rest." Chii flicked her wrist and the curtains closed. She packed her flute and picked up both cases and her shirt. Chii winked at Scott when he cleared his throat and blushed.

"We're going shopping tomorrow. Wanna come?" Karina called after Vanessa's retreating back. She just waved and her wings became tattoos. Behind her, Callisto faded into white mist and dissipated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! I'm surprised that I based an entire chapter on her and her movements. I'm trying to get over some writer's block, but you can still expect one chapter every week. I love everyone of my readers. Oh and I'm sorry if I keep switching between Vanessa and Chii. They're the exact same person. I'll probably do that a lot, but I'll try to stop. Sorry. When you review, tell me which name you like better. -Black Heart of Darkness


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Vanessa and Karina.

Reviews:

**Mistress of Eternity:** And a Happy, er, Late New Year to you, too. I have, unfortunately, not attended any parties since Christmas. **pouts a little** I'm happy that you were able to get some sleep. Please, enjoy this chapter.

**loves-winged-dark-angel:** Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**HyperSquishy: **Can't wait for more? Well, here's more. Not as long as my other chapters, sorry.

**Bloodied Maiden: **Thank you for enjoying my story. I enjoyed yours. Odette was sad and Desiree needs a little fine tuning, like distinguished paragraphs, but all in all both are great. I hope you update them soon.

**wildpiratecelt: **Heh heh. That's for me to know and for you to find out in the ninth chapter.

**Lt. Commander Richie: **I'm sorry your stories are dead ends; I really liked those stories I reviewed.. I hope you get some inspiration back. Please enjoy this chapter.

"We're going shopping tomorrow. Wanna come?" Karina called after Vanessa's retreating back. She just waved and her wings became tattoos. Behind her, Callisto faded into white mist and dissipated.

Vanessa tossed and turned under the effects of sleep. She whimpered as she relived the monstrosity of her past.

_Green water. Sharp needles in her hands. An exact copy in the tank next to hers. A rush of air. Sharp, bitter, harsh. Cold laughing. Fading to black. Waking up in the woods. The laughing voice following her for weeks._

Vanessa screamed and clutched her head. She fell to the floor and started twitching.

There was banging at her door. Shouts of concern. But she couldn't hear at all. Nothing but that cruel voice, laughing. Always laughing.

Her door was busted open and Logan, Kurt, Scott, Rogue, Storm, and Karina came in. Vanessa kept twitching and moaning. Kurt started towards her, but Karina held him back

"Don't. She might lash out with her telekinesis," the doctor warned him. Kurt looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Let me then." Rogue stepped out and removed a white glove. She carefully walked over to the still twitching student. Her hand barely touched Vanessa's when Vanessa let out a high pitched shriek. Her claws came out, narrowly missing her head and her fingers dripped blood. She started to writhe against the ground.

Rogue reached out again, but Logan stopped her. "Leave her alone. They're nightmares, same as me. She'll have to live through this." Rogue nodded solemnly.

"She never had these yesterday," Kurt pointed out. They all looked at him. "Don't ask how I know that."

"Uh-huh. There seems to be more than the elf is telling us," Logan said slyly.

"Overuse of her powers. Jean had migraines a lot. Chii claimed to have a headache earlier on. Jean also had nightmares, though none so violent nor severe," Scott informed them. Rogue nodded, eyes half-closed. Loan pushed her out the door.

"It's the creation of her claws. That's causing her nightmares. Only one person worked with adamantium."

"Stryker." Everyone said at once.

"Can we stop talking about Chii like she's just another lab specimen? She's calming down," Storm objected, speaking for the first time. True to her word, Chii had stopped moving and had settled into a fetus position, her hands still at her ears.

"Someone should stay in here to make sure she doesn't kill herself," Scott suggested.

"I'll stay," Logan volunteered, for the truly obvious reasons.

"Actually, I say that Kurt should stay," Karina objected. Storm left at this point. Scott pulled Karina out the door

"Fine. but if she draws any more blood." Logan gestured to her hands. "Bring her over."

Kurt nodded and Logan left. He picked Vanessa up and was surprised at how light was. Then he remembered that he didn't see her at dinner. She stirred in his arms. The blue demon started to rock her and he sat down on her bed.

"Kurt?" Vanessa's hoarse whisper asked out.

"Ja?"

"Wings." Kurt shifted his hold hastily and two black feather wings sprouted from her back.

"Kurt?" Vanessa asked again. She snuggled closer for warmth. She was only wearing a thin, black dress for sleep.

"What's wrong?" Kurt frowned. The angel in his arms opened her eyes weakly. Her claws were withdrawn. They didn't sprout from her nails like they first did, but more to the tips of her fingers. The cuts from the claws didn't heal at all. That made Kurt worry.

"I can hear him. He's laughing at me, saying how pathetic I am. That I didn't inherit my sisters' powers. How much a coward I am for leaving them there." Vanessa sighed and snuggled closer. Kurt continued to rock her. He kissed her forehead and lulled her to sleep.

Vanessa worked her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Kurt. He was staring at her with concern and worry in his eyes.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Hmm?" Kurt continued rocking. "Oh. For about as long as you've had the nightmare. It's seven thirty by the way."

"Did I wake anyone?" Vanessa pushed, or rather pulled on Kurt's shoulders, to a better position.

"Let's see, Storm, Scott, Rogue, Karina, and Logan."

Vanessa moaned. "God, I feel like an idiot." Kurt winced at the blunt use of the Lord's name. "I was able to control these nightmares for a year. Why now of all times?" She threw her hands up in surrender.

"Scott thinks it's the overuse of your powers. You did, by the way. manage to draw some blood. Be thankful I didn't call Logan." Kurt waved his tail in front of her face. There was a faint scar running across the arrowhead of his tail. She lightly trailed her fingers along the scar, causing Kurt to shiver.

Vanessa pulled her hand back, like she was burnt. She looked at her fingertips. Clots of blood were formed on them. She extend her arm and unsheathed her claws. Blood dripped down the metal and she withdrew her claws again. Vanessa scrunched her face in annoyance.

"Logan!" She yelled at her door. "You better go, Kurt. Thank you for staying with me last night." He sighed and BAMF! Vanessa dropped and landed on her back, feathers breaking her fall.

She stalked to her door and threw it open. "Kurt, you stupid prat!"

"Not nice to call names, fraulien," Kurt called from above. He dangled from his tail on one of the lights.

"You called, kid?" Logan opened his door and poked his head out. His eyes scanned her body suggestively as he stepped out. Vanessa's face flushed and she stormed back into her room, slamming the door in embarrassment.

"Pretty sure I saw more when you were rolling on the ground last night." Logan smirked. The door opened a bit and a bookend was thrown at his head. Kurt laughed and dropped down with the grace of an acrobat.

"Has a temper." A book hurled out the door, aiming for Kurt's head, but he caught it with his tail.

"Lech!"

"You did call me." Logan mumbled.

Vanessa came out wearing a white shirt with a pair of faded jeans and a yard of white silk for a belt. Her wings were no where to be seen. "Why are my fingers bleeding? I thought my claws came from my nails."

"You're turning into a real Deathstrike. I think they were meant to be there in the first place," Logan drawled.

Chii growled. She unhooked a crescent blade and grabbed Logan's left hand. Kurt stayed back and watched intently. With the blade, she dragged it across his palm, ignoring his hiss of pain. Before his cut healed, her fingertips went into it and let her blood mix with his. Her fingers were scarless as his hand was when they emerged. Logan gave her a questioning look, but she waved it away.

"Gotta go downstairs, people." Logan sneered after Vanessa's retreating back. Kurt teleported somewhere in the mansion.

Storm, Karina, Rogue, an Asian named Jubilation Lee, Kitty, and a few other girls were waiting downstairs. Vanessa grinned.

"Ready to go?" Karina asked everyone. Cries of 'yes' bounced off the walls.

"Girl's day out?" Vanessa asked as they made their way to the two cars parked out front. One was a black van and the other was a red convertible. The convertible seemed more like Karina's type of car than Storm's.

"Yeah. Want to ride with me and Rogue?" Karina asked as she hopped in her convertible. Vanessa looked back and saw Bobby arguing with Rogue. After a lot of gesturing and shouting, the argument ended with a hug and Rogue ran to catch up with the older women.

"Sorry. Bobby got worried. He said that **we** needed him around to 'protect' us. We're good enough as it is."

"You tell him, Rogue," Karina said, looking back in the rearview mirror

Rogue hopped in the back seat and Vanessa took the front. She shrugged once and buckled up. They started off towards the nearest mall; Storm in front, leading the way.

Argg! I really really promise to add some action in the next chapter, for sure. Also, mishaps are guaranteed as Pyro makes an appearance. More reviews please! I might have said this before, but I want to keep you all on an update. I am still suffering from writer's block. This may or may not affect the normal quota of my chapters. It depends on whether or not I have enough to tie through until I write another one. Well, I hope someone is impatiently waiting for the next chapter. Luvs! -Black Heart of Darkness


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except Vanessa (Chii), Karina, and the shadow figure near the end of the chapter. Everyone else belongs to Marvel and Fox, unfortunately.

A/N: I'm sorry that this is late. I've been a bit apathetic today. A few things bad happened this week at school. Hopefully some positive comments will perk me up. You can tell this story is a bit downhill, it's shorter than the other chapters. I'm sorry.

Reviews:

**SmilyHalo: T**hank you for your positive review. I need more of those around here, positive thoughts, I mean. I get lots of positive reviews.

**wildpiratecelt: **Heh. I thought that the book throwing was funny. Just a little humor in my life.

**Mistress of Eternity: **Yeah, I'm sorry that it was a bit dragging, a bit less exciting. Hopefully the next chapter after this will be a little bit more exciting. Just a bit. I'm on a downhill since I've started my story.

**Bloodied Maiden: **Hello, my stalker. Here's a notice that says that I've updated my story. +Looks around warily for the cat+

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue hopped in the back seat and Vanessa took the front. She shrugged once and buckled up. They started off towards the nearest mall; Storm in front, leading the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Stay in groups. Don't use your powers. Karina and I will be in the Food Court. Meet us there at two, so four hours," Storm said. Everyone split up, whether in groups of threes, fours, or twos. Rogue was Vanessa's partner; Jubilee had gone with one of the Goths when Rogue invited her.

"Everyone gets $500 when we go shopping. That's only because we don't leave the mansion as much." Rogue gave Vanessa the money and they went off.

The first shop they hit was Hot Topic.

"What'd you think of this?" Chii held up a schoolgirl shirt.

"Get it. Kurt'll like it." Rogue told her.

"What?" Chii poked her head from one of the aisles.

"I can tell he likes you. It's a bit obvious. Thank you." Rogue took her change from the cashier, took the bag holding a few bracelets and a pair of black lace gloves and waited for Chii to pay. "You like him too."

Chii paused for a moment and accepted her bag that held the shirt and a black and silver cross necklace. "Yeah. I guess I do."

They stopped at a local store next. Rogue insisted that Chii needed more clothes. They perused various racks and shelves. Rogue spied a stone wash jean jacket and held it up for her friend to see. Vanessa wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She shrugged and kept it with her.

Vanessa found long black pants with flares that made it look like a skirt and a long black skirt. They both found a white silk shirt and both took one. Rogue found a dark blue dress. It was an A-line halter dress with silver etchings.

"Here. My gift to you." Rogue gave her the dress and they paid for their clothes. Rogue found a few jeans and a few green shirts.

They ran into Jubilee at Tower Records. She was by herself and browsing the hard rock CDs.

"Hey, Jubilee! Where's Sarah?" Rogue asked. Sarah was the Goth that was with her. Vanessa looked around and didn't see her in the shop.

Jubilee snapped her gum. "She left."

"Aren't we supposed to stay together?" Vanessa asked as she grabbed a Linkin Park CD and searched for Green Day and Good Charlotte.

"No one listens now that Jean is gone," Rogue told her. Vanessa 'ho-hummed' and found the bands. She snagged American Idiot, The Young and the restless, and The Chronicles of Life and Death (Death Version). On her way to the cashier, she saw a Celtic Women CD. She remembered that her mother loved Celtic music, so she took that one too.

All three girls left the store with at least one CD.

"What did you get?" Vanessa asked.

"Iron Maiden," Jubilee said.

"The Killers," Rogue told her. "What about you?"

"Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Green Day, and a Celtic Women CD."

"You listen to that shit?" Jubilee scoffed.

"So? That a problem?"

"Guys, stop." Rogue pushed herself between them.

"Hey, I'll meet you in the food court. I gotta do something on my own." Vanessa left without hearing any of them reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa walked into one of the many salons and waited. Soon, she was called up.

"I want my hair layered with two red streaks on my left side. This section," She held up an one-inch thick bundle of bangs. "And this." With two other fingers, much smaller section, one and a half inches towards the back, away from the first bundle.

"I think we can manage that."

"How long will it take?" Vanessa asked.

"About 2 hours, maybe a half an hour more."

"Any faster?"

"I don't think so, but I can try." Vanessa settled in her chair, satisfied with her answer, and let the hairdresser snip away.

After fifteen minutes, the hair dresser spun around her chair. Her hair was much shorter now; it came to the end of her rib cage. The bangs scooped inwards and framed her face.

"I like it." Vanessa nodded in approval.

"Are you sure you want it dyed?"

"Yes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Rogue stared over the heads in the food court. She spotted Storm and Karina and when they looked her way, she ducked down. Rogue could let her see them and not Vanessa. Especially since they saw Vanessa go with her.

"She ditched us, what else" Jubilee drank her coffee.

"Vanessa wouldn't do that to us." Rogue protested. She spun her white streak nervously.

Jubilee smirked. "You sure?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa wandered around the bottom floor of the mall. She spied a certain shop that appealed to her and saw a cloaked figure in it.

The shop she went into was a weapons shop. The cloaked figure was bartering with the clerk. Chii placed her hand on the figure's shoulder. The person jumped and turned around. Chii stared into identical gray eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying a sword. Think of it as a late birthday present. A really, late birthday present." The cloaked figure whispered in the almost exact voice as Vanessa. It was feminine and soft, full of mystery. She handed the clerk the money and handed Vanessa two wrapped swords.

"They are made with nonmetal and sharp to the point. I made sure it fit your expectations." Her voice was breathily and faint, like a small breeze.

She stopped at the door. "Your friends are in a spot of trouble."

"Where?"

----------------------------------------- 5 Minutes Prior ---------------------------------------------------

A few other mutant girls joined Jubilee and Rogue. They got some food and waited, just socializing, drawing out the rest of their time. Rogue warily eyed a group of punk smokers near them. She poked Kitty and pointed.

"Looks like a gang Pyro would hang out with."

"When he's not with Magneto that is. Following around like a little puppy."

"You girls talking about me?" A dark, seething voice behind them said. They all stood u fast, on their guard. John was there, still playing with his lighter.

"Maybe I should teach you all a lesson?" John kept flicking his lighter, though letting the flame be exposed longer.

"You wouldn't. Ms. Monroe and Ms. Waters are over there. They'll kick your butt." A girl said from behind Kitty.

"Not that we can't," Rogue whispered to Kitty.

"Ms. Waters? Is she the one who replaced Ms. Grey? How sad is that." John said in mock sympathy.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" A fireball spread in his hand.

"Pyro!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one is OOC, right? I hope not. That's my biggest worry right now. Would anyone happen to know Jubilee's powers? I need it for the next chapter. So, a little fight with John is about to happen. Notice I said little. I'm really trying to put some action in this story. By the way, I don't think that any of the bands listed, which don't belong to me, are crap. I happen to like Iron Maiden and all that other stuff. I hope you liked this chapter! Au revoir! -Black Heart of Darkness


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Vanessa and Karina.

Reviews:

**Tolandiel:** Thanks for your enthusiasm. I'm glad you enjoy my story.

**Cera Kessinger:** Thanks for Jubilee's powers. I really needed that, as you will soon see here in this chapter.

**SmileyHalo:** I believe you won't condone violence, though I, myself, am a pretty violent person. It's not much. In the later chapters, soon I hope, there will be another fight scene. I'll try to make it enjoyable, maybe, and somewhat graphic, since my specialty is description, or soy my friends say.>

**wildpiratecelt:** Who is the cloaked figure? Well, that will be answered at the end of the story. I'm sorry, but that's what leads into the sequel. Yes! You all heard me right! There will be a sequel. In fact, this is part one of three.

**Mistress of Eternity:** Me? My secret is to write five chapters first before you put it up and keep working on the rest while you edit and review and all that other stuff. So now you know what I do. That's why I'm really pushing myself to finish the 12th chapter for all of you. I want to keep my regular quota up, so I'm pushing myself. And that was not a measly 6-page chapter! My chapters are usually 5 pages. And as to who the mysterious lady is, well, not yet revealing that.

**Dez:** Thank you very much, Dez.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" A fireball spread in his hand.

"Pyro!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pyro!" Vanessa stood there, two long, wrapped packages on her back. John nervously flicked his lighter. She grinned evilly. He was still scared of her.

"Hey, John? Do you really like your lighter that much?" She held her left hand out. The shark's mouth wrenched free and snapped at John's hand. He dropped it fast and the lighter returned to normal. The groups of mutants joined Vanessa and powered up. Unbeknown to them, a slight haze surrounded all of them. Vanessa barely spotted a shadow in a hallway nearby, before she had to turn her attention back to John.

"Bitch!" He hurled a stream of fire from his already existing fireball at the girls. Vanessa recoiled, but the fire never reached them. A young girl, a blonde about 12-years-old, held her arms up. A crystal wall sprouted from the linoleum floor. Jubilee took this moment to throw a few sparks at him at his pressure points. John was stunned and stumbled back. The people around them paid no attention to the fighting mutants, almost like they never saw them.

"Just leave us along, John!" Vanessa called to him, but John scooped up his lighter and launched a fireball at her. The dragon on his worn shirt leapt out and swallowed the fireball. The head turned towards Pyro and licked it's lips; he whimpered, standing stock still.

"Now will you leave us alone?" Rogue asked.

"They're coming!" one of the girls hissed. She had split herself to watch the adults. The dragon returned to its home; the crystal wall melted.

Storm and Karina rushed over to them. "What's going on?" Storm asked, but one look at John explained everything.

"Come on, let's go." Karina took some of the younger girls to the exit.

"Girls?" Storm waited. Jubilee sneered and spat at his feet. Kitty and Rogue glanced at each other and gave John a slap on each cheek. Chii snorted. Then she leaned over and held out a silver nail. Slowly, a sharp claw came out and gently scratched his cheek. A small trickle of blood flowed down her hand.

"You'll leave us alone now, right?" Chii said with false sweetness. She leaned closer and spoke in his ear. "Give your master my best regards." Chii turned and left. As she walked through the haze, it dispersed and the shadow wasn't seen the rest of the day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that about? I though we told you not to use your powers?" Karina practically yelled at the teenage girls in her car. Besides Rogue and Chii, Jubilee and Kitty were in the back seat as well. Karina was lecturing them about showing off and defying her and Storm.

"Look, no one saw anything. What's the big deal? He started it." Jubilee protested. She was a little ticked off that Vanessa had saved them.

Karina frowned. Jubilee had brought up an interesting point. "That was odd. You were using your powers clear as day, yet no one paid any attention."

"No one saw because there was an Illusionist's Haze. It allows most people to see what the caster wants them to see, or in this case, doesn't want them to see," Chii said dully.

"We saw through it just fine," Karina snapped.

"You were mutants and strong mutants, too. Only strong mutants can see past a lower level Illusionist's Haze. Although, the caster can cast higher level spells," Chii mused silently.

The car was silent, save for the whipping of the wind in their hair. Both cars entered the garage. "Most likely the Professor will give all of you a long lecture," Karina sympathized.

"I believe that you, Ms. Waters, and Storm have already lectured them enough. But I have told all the teachers to give them extra work for two months." The Professor met them in the garage. All the students groaned when they heard their punishment. Slowly, they made their way back to their rooms and dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chii sighed and sat in front of the piano. She stretched her fingers and started off with a few minor scales. She racked her brain for something to play Her face brightened a bit as she placed her hands on the piano. She sang notes with her fingers and sang words with a voice, trying very hard to hit each note.

Pretend that the lyrics to "Rinse" by Vanessa Carlton are here.

"Hey, Vanessa!"

Chii stopped playing abruptly like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It was just Bobby and Rogue. With them, though, was a guy she had never seen before. He was muscular and pretty fit with his close cut hair. He face flushed a bit.

"What?" They came in holding a drum set, complete with cymbals.

"Where do you want these?" He grinned sheepishly. Chii sighed and waved them over. They moved the drum set near the wall across from the windows and Bobby moved the offending chalkboard near the mural.

The new guy looked at it and whistled in appreciation. "Nice work, Vanessa."

She looked over at him. "How do you know?"

He smirked. "Word travels fast around here. You'll get used to it. I'm Poitr Rasputin." Poitr took Chii's hand and kissed it. Blood rushed to her face.

"Hey, lovebirds! Come over here and help out!" Bobby yelled at them. Chii glared and was about to say something rude to him, but stopped when he took out a black electric guitar with red flames on the base. He held it out to her and grinned playfully. She took it and strummed it, relishing the musical sound it made. Poitr sat himself behind the set of drums and started to experiment with different beats. Rogue had a keyboard in front of her and Bobby held another electric guitar, silver rather than the black and red.

Vanessa looked at them and got an idea. She started to play the first few lines of "We Believe" by Good Charlotte. Bobby and Rogue followed her lead, Poitr waiting for his cue.

Pretend that the lyrics to "We Believe" by Good Charlotte are here.

Chii looked behind her as the last chords faded and smiled. A new mural had been painted while they played. It show four people playing in a band, not too different from them. The contrast and blending of colors astounded her.

"Nice work 'nessa." Bobby said.

"'Nessa?" Chii asked. He grinned foolishly and shrugged. "It's Chii."

"Chii." Poitr tried it out and found it rolled off his tongue pleasurably. "I like it."

"Let's try one more." Chii told them. Bobby went over to a pile of instruments and pulled out a few microphones and stands.

"You know? Scott was pretty pissed this morning. Had all of us do drills while you girls were shopping." Bobby blanched.

"Why?" Rogue wondered. She pulled over a stool and sat on it.

"Scott caught me in here. I think Jean used to spend time in this room. I guess my interrupting this peace kinda spoiled his only place of comfort." Chii pulled up her mic. "You guys know 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World?"

"Hell yah!"

Pretend that the lyrics to "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World are here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe that we aren't aloud to use lyrics here! I see tons of song fics on the site. What's the point? I mean, really? Well+sigh+. But, yes. We needed some more conflict. A fight with John, a small love triangle between Chii, Kurt, and Poitr. It's going to be a short one, maybe. Sorry to spoil your fun. I still need to know if you like the name Chii or Vanessa better. Just leave me a review, okay? -Black Heart of Darkness


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this?

A/N: I skipped a few days by the way. Nothing exciting happened. Normal stuff, i.e. school work, constant bickering between Scott and Vanessa.

Reviews:

**SmileyHalo: **Yes! Spicy hotness! Heh heh. Sorry, I just had some sugar. Kurt in this chapter!

**wildpiratecelt: **I believe I answered your question, but yes, she did the murals. Poitr is** not** an original character, he's from the second X-Men movie, Colossus.

**Tolandiel: Heh. **I might change back to Vanessa in the later chapters only 'cause it's the ending and she started off with Vanessa, so she should end with Vanessa

**Mistress of Eternity: **I'll keep that in mind the next time the band sings. Thanks. I'll keep switching between Chii and Vanessa only because I like to keep people confused. +Smiles+

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Tuesday. Chii sat in her mechanics class and vaguely listened as Scott, or Professor Summers, droned on about how an engine works. Welding was more her style, but she didn't deny the choices that the Professor made for her. She was tired from her first power training class. Karina wanted her to focus on her telekinesis part of her powers. It was exhausting and it didn't seem to want to get better. Chii just wanted to fall asleep on the car she sat on. In addition to that, a splitting headache was forming at the base of her head.

"Miss Callaway!" A sharp, degrading voice cut through her thoughts. She snapped her head up sharply. "Nice of you to finally join the class." Professor Summers smirked. When his back was turned, Chii flipped him off.

The 'ending of class' bell rang and it was time for lunch. Chii stayed behind to gather her notes and rushed to copy the notes on the chalkboard.

"Miss Callaway, if you would please." Scott leaned against one of his cars, arms crossed. "Talk. The Professor said you were interested in metal shop. I thought you'd be glad to take a mechanics class."

"With all due respect, Professor." Chii leaned forwards, elbows on her thighs, legs crossed, chin on her palm. "Welding is more my style, but any metal shop or mechanical class is fine. I would enjoy this class and listen if I didn't have power training before this and became so tired." She yawned to prove her point.

"I'll ask the Professor to switch our classes then." Scott sighed, got up, and made his way to the door. Chii slung her backpack over one shoulder and followed him out.

"I'd appreciate that a lot. And I hope we get along better now." She smiled at him and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chii made her way towards a giant oak tree near the swimming pool. She smiled grimly at it and climbed up the tree. She leaned against the truck as she let one leg dangle aimlessly.

BAMF!

"Hello, Kurt."

"Guten tag, leibe," Kurt greeted. He dangled from the branch above.

Chii gestured next to her and scooted forwards to make some room. He dropped down and sat behind her. She leaned back and settled herself in front of him. He started to run his fingers in her hair.

"How was your day, Kurt?"

"One more class today, just a Level 1 German class. My other two classes were great; the students did really well today. What about you?"

"Oh, this and that. I'm dead tired after Karina made me do telekinetic exercises. Scott and I almost got in another fight, which ended in me switching my first two classes," she rattled off. Kurt chuckled and accidentally tangled his fingers in her hair.

Chii sighed. "Leibe. Means love, or rather it's a term of endearment, doesn't it?" she whispered. His hand paused, then continued to stroke her hair. She took that as a yes.

"I looked it up. I was curious." Chii turned around to face him. "Do you really feel that way?"

He looked at her, her expectant eyes. Eyes that held pain and love, eyes that promised the world and more, to the person who loves her. She searched his for a sign of warmth, maybe, even love. Kurt sighed and looked away. "Relationships between student and teacher are forbidden."

Chii turned his head and looked at him. "I'm not a child, Kurt. I'm a student, but not for long. Please." She let her thumbs trace the angelic symbols on his cheek.

"I can't. The Lord would not allow it," he said, his eyes downcast.

Chii yanked her hand back, sharply and angrily. Her eyes flashed with rage. "Your **Lord** owns you a small deal of happiness. Why can't you take it?" she spat. The angry summoner vaulted over the branch and stalked away into the mansion.

Kurt watched sadly as she wiped her face with her arm. He pulled out his rosary and asked the frozen figure of Christ, "What am I doing wrong? Am I doing the right thing?" The teleporter sighed and started to pray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gods. What the hell is wrong with him? Always relying on his faith," Chii muttered, not really paying any attention to where she was going. Though, she suddenly found herself with her ass on the floor. When she looked up, the first thing she saw were two hands, then the bodies that occupied it. Poitr. There was someone else with him.

"I fell so stupid right now," she said softly. Poitr's friend chuckled. She grasped both hands in hers and they hauled her up.

"Chii, this is Remy LeBeau. He teaches French here." Poitr introduced student to teacher. Professor LeBeau pulled Chii's hand to his lips and brushed them against her pale skin.

She sighed. "I see where you get this from, Poitr. It's nice to meet you, Professor LeBeau." Very firmly, she eased her hand and pried it from her Professor's grip.

"How did you meet such a beautiful mademoiselle?" The French teacher asked. There was a pretty firm accent in his words.

"Completely by accident. Word has it that she's hooked with the German teacher." Poitr winked at her.

Chii shook her head. "We had a row, just before I ran into you. I don't think he'll talk to me for a while. Where's the French class? We're going to be late," Chii pointed out, fusing a bit of a British accent in her words.

"Oh? This beautiful flower is taking my French class? Why was I not informed sooner?" He clutched his heart in mock horror.

"Gods. Why are all French so over-dramatic? You were just informed," Chii said, with faux annoyance. She grinned though when they laughed. They made their way through twisted halls and came to an 'Extra Curriculum' Hall. She recognized it as the hall where the music room was located.

Through an open door, Chii saw Kurt collecting papers together; his tail writing things on the board. He caught her eyes, but she looked away and sighed pathetically, adjusting her bag strap.

Remy noticed this. "What is wrong, mon chéri? Problems with your German lover?" He laughed, but stopped when she glared at him.

"Shut up and don't talk to me. Je suis commandant. I'm not in the mood," Chii retorted. Both Poitr and Remy blinked at her sudden harshness and watched her storm into the French classroom.

"Maybe we should leave her alone," Poitr whispered.

"Oui."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gods. This was horrible, but presentable, maybe? I'll most likely set the next chapter a few weeks after or something. I'm really sorry for the short chapter. Please keep reading after this. -Black Heart of Darkness


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, Kurt would be in the third movie. Damn Fox Network+Ahem+ Sorry.

A/N: I've noticed that I've stopped putting a recap. Oh, well. Deal with it. I'm lazy. And, I will be switching the names later on in the story. For reasons, only I will understand.

Reviews:

**Mistress of Eternity: T**hank you for you kindness, I hope I do so deserve it. And here, I hope no one is repulsed by this chapter.

**wildpiratecelt+Laughes+ **Of course I would make them make up, or this wouldn't be a KurtOC fic now, would it? And I always thought that Remy came from France, but I'm saying that he's from French Canada, end of story. So there!

**Wow! Only TWO freaken reviews! Where is everybody? I hope I can get some more reviews for this chapter. +hint hint nudge nudge+**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four weeks since Mystique's appearance. Four damn weeks of silence. Or was it?

"Shit!" Rogue threw herself onto her bed in frustration.

"Come on. There's got to be something in your closet," Vanessa reassured her best friend. They were getting ready to go to a club tonight, to relieve tension. Tomorrow was also the day the school was having a Winter Dance. Rogue didn't have anything for clubbing.

"There's nothing there." Rogue's muffled protest made it's way to Chii's attentive ears. Lately, she had been hearing a bit better and her reaction time has earned her little, if not any, praise from Logan. Chii reached into the black depths of her friend's closet and, after some time, pulled out a dark green shirt. The shirt had a low V-neck and it's sleeves were not symmetric; the left sleeve was cut at an angle and was longer than the right sleeve.

"How about this? Aren't you glad you have me around?"

Rogue gaped at it. "I don't think I've seen that since I moved here." She stared at it thinking. "Yeah. I think I have a pair of pants I can wear with that."

"Oh good heavens, we're done!" Chii collapsed on the bed next to her.

"What are you wearing?" Rogue asked slyly. Her friend groaned.

"Come on. We have two hours left. I want to know."

Chii mumbled something about prying. "You know that black skirt I got that day we went shopping? Yeah, that and I have a silver Chinese shirt, no sleeves."

"How about your hair?" Rogue sat up. Chii smiled a faraway smile.

"I was just going to put my hair up, maybe a ponytail or bun. For jewelry, before you ask, I'm wearing the usual, except with a few more bangles. What about you?" Chii emphasized the last question.

"No jewelry. Just a scarf around my ponytail." Rogue got a mischievous look in her eye. "Who are you going with?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" The summoner bolted upright on her bed. Rogue snickered.

"I'm going with Bobby. I heard Kurt doesn't have anyone to go with," she said, pretending not to have heard Chii's comment.

Chii bit her lip. She and Kurt haven't really spoken at all that much since their fight one month ago. They forgave each other, but the wounds were taking their precious little time to heal, much to Chii's dismay.

She sighed. "Let's meet up with Bobby and Poitr. We need to go over what we're playing tomorrow." Since that one night from their trip to the mall, they had gotten together and started a band. Chii and Bobby were the guitarists, Poitr, the drummer, and Chii and Rogue sang, while Rogue played keyboard. Together, they were named CIRC, for each initial of their mutant names.

"Bobby scored us a chance to play at the club tonight," Rogue told her friend as they made their way down to the Music Room.

"You serious? That's awesome," Chii said, practically ecstatic. "Our first gig. I think we're ready."

When they entered the Music Room, the first thing they saw was Bobby and Poitr fighting, yelling incomprehensible insults at each other.

"Hey! Shut up!" Rogue and Chii yelled simultaneously. The boys stopped abruptly.

"What's going on?"

"He," Bobby waved at Poitr. "Was just saying harsh things about you and Kurt. I was just defending you."

"Hey!" Poitr poked Bobby hard in the chest. "She hasn't been all that friendly with him for a while. So what?" This started another argument.

"Shut up!" Chii's eyes glowed black and both boys' mouths snapped shut. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't pry them open. "Thank you. look, we have a gig tonight. Can we please get along until after?" Bobby and Poitr glared at each other, but nodded just the same. Chii waved at them and they opened their mouths with a gasp.

"What are we playing? Tonight, I mean," Rouge asked from behind Chii. They forgot she was there for a moment.

"In other words, which war we the best at doing?" Poitr clarified.

"Well, yeah."

"We could do a Linkin Park song," Bobby suggested.

"Sure, but which one?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's do 'Numb'". Bobby said.

"Hmm. No, that's not all that great. How about 'Breaking the Habit' instead?"

"I'm up for that," Poitr said.

"Sounds fine," Bobby agreed. Chii sighed. _Thank God they agree on something._

"What about tomorrow?" Rogue and Chii asked at the same time.

"Stupid surround sound," Bobby muttered while rubbing his ears. "We'll talk about that tomorrow morning. 8 sound fine?"

"Whatever." Rogue rolled her eyes. She pulled up her microphone and made sure it wasn't in her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Chii!"

"We'll be late!"

"I'll be right there!" Chii yelled at her door. With expert hands, she twisted her hair up into a bun and secured it with a silver scrunchie. She quickly grabbed her purse; which held her stack of emergency cards and other 'essential' items, and rushed out the door.

"It's about time," Bobby threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a guy; you don't have to worry about looking nice," Chii retorted, tugging on her heel strap.

"Come on, Poitr's waiting downstairs for us." Rogue pulled on her boyfriend's arm and Chii's before they could start a row.

Jubilee was also waiting downstairs. During the last four weeks Chii and Jubilee got over their misunderstanding. The spark shooter was a little jealous of Chii and took her anger out on her, but they're friends now. Plus, Jubilee and Chii had a special event planned for the spring break.

"Hey, girls. Ready for a night out on the streets?" Jubilee asked in her hip way.

"Totally!" All three girls met with high fives.

"Come on!" Karina yelled at the three girls. "I hope you won't cause any trouble tonight," she said sternly as they ran to catch up with her.

"No spell caster, no Illusionist's Haze, no problem," Chii concluded. Rogue and Jubilee nodded wisely, though they still couldn't grasp what an Illusionist's Haze was.

Chii stopped suddenly. "Crap! I left my guitar inside. I'll be right back," she called out behind her as she ran back inside.

"Where, where, where could it be?" she sang softly to herself.

_Ms. Callaway. Bobby has you guitar. You'll be late if you don't go now._

_Thanks, Professor._ Chii rushed back outside, jumping over the stair rails to make better time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Moonlit Waters_ glowed in bright blue neon lights, a flicker now and then. despite it's somewhat shady appearance, the line outside was long with chatty people.

"This is going to take forever," Rogue groaned. Chii nodded, then her face lit up.

"We're playing tonight, yes? Aren't we allowed in though the back?"

Bobby shrugged. "Maybe. Wanna try it out?"

"Why not?" Poitr asked from behind him. They told Scott where they were going and Logan followed them as their 'manager'.

"He's good at 'negotiating'," was Rogue's reply when Chii asked why him. Logan snorted when he heard her.

The door to the backstage was not guarded, but they were met by a security guard inside. he asked who they were.

"A local band. We're scheduled to play soon." bobby took care of the introductions since he was the one who landed them the gig.

The guard grunted and scratched his neck. "All right, then. Name?"

"It's CIRC. Like 'curse". C-I-R-C." Chii told the man. He blinked stupidly and she said it again, slowly.

Finally he got it and let them pass. Rogue mumbled something about "guards these days, all muscle, no brain" and Chii snickered. Logan looked at them oddly and that made them laugh harder.

A stage manager came up to them. He was holding a clipboard with a pen in his ear. Dangling from his right ear was a diamond stud. "Now, you'll be on in a few minutes. The stage is that way." He talked in a girlish way, like how some male make-up artists/hairstylists/directors were. Listening to him made it hard for the girls to stifle their already building laughter. The boys pushed them out to the darkened stage while saying they forgot their mental pills.

Chii strapped her guitar around her and raised the mic to her level. They waited while the club filled up. There was a hip-looking DJ sitting in front of the stage with his Mixer.

All of a sudden, the Dj took a mic from the ground and rallied up the crowd. "All right, y'all. This is DJ Dustin here with a brand new local band for y'all. Let's give it up for CIRC!" The partygoers yelled and clapped. The spotlight was on them now.

She saw the rest of the mutants watching them, so she took the chance and plunged right in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was some awesome music there, you guys!", "You were great!", "Are you playing at our dance tomorrow?" Questions and compliments were bombarded at the four band members.

"Yo, bartender! One screwdriver, light on the vodka," Chii ordered.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" Kurt teased. His collar was turned up and his coat was secure. He didn't look one bit out of place; there were others who looked like him in the shadows.

Very sharp pangs of remorse filled her head as Kurt spoke to her. _At lease we're on speaking terms_.She sighed.

"I'm 19, almost 21. No one knows, especially in this light."

"Your drink. That'll be $3." The bartender handed her the mug and she paid him. Quick as a flash of the strobe lights, she downed the drink, relishing the slight burning sensation down her throat.

"Are you sure that isn't too much?" Kurt grinned, though it was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Aw, shut it, Nightcrawler." Vanessa's retort bit into him painfully. She never called him by his code name.

"Hey. Wanna dance?" A bold guy, no older than 25 it seemed, asked Vanessa.

"Sure." She hopped off the stool she was sitting on and joined him on the dance floor.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Poitr asked as he took the abandoned seat and watched her stroll off.

"What?" Kurt was startled out from watching her walk off.

"I heard about your fight with her."

"That's my business, not yours."

"Fine. Your problem, not mine. White Russia, please."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa swayed with the rhythm of the music. The beats pulsed in her ears. Unknown to her, her dancer was leading her towards the back door, barely dancing himself. Anyone could see he wasn't really interested in dancing, but she couldn't. Her eyes were closed and she drowned in the wonderful music that was a base for her powers.

A hand clamped her wrist and dragged her outside. Still in her music high and in a slight daze from her drink, she was slow to react. "What?"

Her dancer pulled her out the side exit and roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Instantaneously, she bit his tongue before he did anything else.

"Bitch!" He slammed her against the wall hard and pinned her arms against her body. Vanessa tried to kick him and missed the first time. Her second try made its mark and hit him in the crotch. She tried to run back inside, but her assailant managed to grab her wrist again and pull her back. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere inside the club, Logan started up after his fifth mug of beer. He thought he heard someone scream. In fact, he was surprised he could hear anything over the loud music.

He became suspicious when the screaming abruptly stopped, and he made his way towards the source of the scream. When he opened the side door, he was surprised, then enraged at what he found.

Vanessa's assailant silenced her by clamping his mouth on hers. With one hand, he groped her right breast; the left hand slip up her thigh roughly, pushing up her skirt. Vanessa writhed and tried to escape, but to no avail. _God! I can't let him do this! But what do I do?_ Tears started to fill her eyes, as well as fear. She felt him laugh at her weakness and felt disgusted.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of cold air and noticed that he was gone. She heard a crash and saw that he now lay crumpled among broken wooden planks. Logan held him by his collar and was about to punch him. Vanessa knew that Logan would punch his head and smash it.

"Wait," Vanessa rasped. She didn't call his name because she didn't want the guy to go after him. Logan stopped in mid-punch. Vanessa raised her arm and flung it behind her. Her assailant flew through the air above her and his back slammed into the wall behind her with a sickening crunch. She clenched her fist and all the graffiti squirmed from the wall and shackled him. Vanessa dropped her hand and turned around. She savored the fact that she was able to do some little justice.

"Mutant!" He spat at her.

She stared him down coldly, half her face shadowed. "Yeah, mutant. And you picked the wrong one to mess with." Vanessa spat at his feet, then walked away, slightly trembling. The guy she danced with shouted threats and swore at her. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. Logan smiled at her, a rare smile. When they reached the front of the club, she broke down in tears. Logan let her cry into his chest.

"You did well, kid."

"Did I? I was so scared. He really intended to rape me! I hoped someone would hear and save me," Vanessa spat bitterly.

"That's how it is out here, kid. I'm sorry you had to deal with this now." Logan stroked her hair and comforted her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was originally one chapter, but was divided into two chapters, this weeks and next weeks. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter nonetheless. I seemed to have overcome my writer's block for now, anyway. 6 pages in two days! And I'm coming to a close! Also, you better review or I will get very mad at you and not finish this story! -Black Heart of Darkness


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, Kurt would be in the third movie. Damn Fox Network+Ahem+ Sorry.

A/N: I've noticed that I've stopped putting a recap. Oh, well. Deal with it. I'm lazy. And, I will be switching the names later on in the story. For reasons, only I will understand.

Reviews:

**Mistress of Eternity:** **T**hank you for the great review. Yes, she got saved by Logan, but don't worry. I'm pretty sure this doesn't mean what I think you mean. What did you mean? No, no. I kid, I kid. I think I should have punished him more, but oh well. Now, on with the show and I hope you do think that this chapter is as good as the last one.

**wildpiratecelt: V**ery close indeed, eh? Here's the next installment. Hope you love it.

**Candace: Y**es, we can say the rapist died a horrible painful death of starvation. Actually, I haven't really planned what happened with him, but I like your idea. I'm very open with ideas. Hmm...the identity should be revealed soon enough, as well as how she is related to Chii, so don't worry. Please keep reading and refer all your friends here.

**xLadyFlamesx: T**hank you. Here's more for you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That must have been so scary, what happened yesterday. I was so worried about you." Rogue clung to Chii's arm. Within the last couple weeks, Rogue had gotten quite attached to Chii and they regarded each other like sister. Jubilee and Kitty as well were sisters to them.

"Yeah."

"Logan didn't give us all the details. He just said you were in trouble." Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, and Chii all huddled on Chii's bed.

"He tried to rape me, essentially, the guy who asked me to dance. I threw him into the wall and chained him there with the graffiti." A few sobs escaped with her admittance. There was that sound of disgust and fear in her voice. She felt violated and wished she could be like one of the other students and turn back time to stop this event from happening. But still, Chii had regained a little bit of her spunkiness within the last four hours, but was still shaken by the event. Her friends offered to have a 'mini-sleep over' in her room, for which she was glad for. It was nice to have friends who could comfort you.

"Scary!"

"I wouldn't want that to happen to me," Kitty chirped.

"I'm sure Bobby would freeze his ass before that'll happen to you, Rogue," Jubilee joked. Rogue smiled wryly and nodded.

"Katana practice!" Chii yelled suddenly, startling her 'sisters'. They laughed and pulled out two Bokken and two of the nonmetal katanas. Jubilee and Kitty moved the bed over a bit to make more room for practice.

Sensei Vanessa taught her three students every other day. Kitty and Jubilee worked with the Bokken, while Vanessa practiced with the real ones.

"Just sheaths today," Sensei Vanessa told them. She tied the woven sheath securely to her katana with a long piece of twine. Rogue did the same. Kitty and Jubilee hefted the remarkably heavy Bokken and held it in their right hands.

Sensei Vanessa drilled holes in it and filled the holes with cork at the beginning so they could get used to the weight. Now the holes were filled with lead, so when they used the real katanas, they wouldn't seem so heavy.

"Use your left hand today. Strengthen it up," Sensei ordered. She glared at them when looks of disbelief became their face.

"But...but we haven't practiced any with our left," Kitty sputtered.

"What if your right arm was badly injured? Hmm? And all you had was your left arm and you didn't know how to fight with it?" Sensei Vanessa asked sternly.

Kitty and Jubilee looked down with shame. "Yes, Sensei." A few moments of silence passed, and then an eruption of giggles.

"But, no, really, it's good for you," Vanessa finally said after the laughter ebbed away. "Ready? Just drills now, okay? High-block, mid-block, low-block. High-strike, mid-strike, low-strike. Keep it at a moderate pace." Vanessa and Rogue worked on the same things.

After a while of that drill and a few others that required a fast reflex, they took up a bit of sparring. Rogue and Kitty had opted not to spar today, but to watch and commentate. Jubilee had started off strong, with a rapid fire attack of consecutive lunges and strikes, occasionally blocking the feeble attacks from her opponent. In comparison to her speed, Vanessa had experience and let Jubilee wear herself out. She could tell Jubilee was slowing down after the tenth combination attack. There was a small opening where Jubilee had let her guard down. Vanessa took her chance and lunged, sweeping across, then down. She hooked her katana with Jubilee's Bokken and with her right leg, swept Jubilee to the floor.

"Do you yield?" Vanessa asked Jubilee, holding the tip of her katana to her victim's throat.

"I yield."

Vanessa lowered her sword and pulled Jubilee up. "Good match." She was happy that Jubilee fought hard. This allowed her to fight equally hard, letting out all her bent up hatred, fear, and feeling of vileness into power behind her sword.

Kitty watched them upside down from the bed. Rogue had scampered over to her room and took a shower; Kitty used Vanessa's. Jubilee scooped up her PJs and ran down to Rogue's room.

When both came back, their hair was slick and damp, same as Vanessa's and Kitty's. All four of them settled themselves on the floor, dead asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is it?" Jubilee shrieked. Her scream was heard down the hall.

"What?" Kitty asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"My necklace. My grandmother gave it to me. Where is it?" Her accusations woke the other two sleeping girls.

"Eh? What's going on?" Vanessa asked, rather sleepily.

"Her necklace is missing," Kitty explained.

"What does it look like?" Rogue prompted.

"It's black and silver with a cross in the middle," Jubilee huffed.

"Would that be it?" Rogue asked. She pointed to a picture hanging on the wall. It was a black and white of a puppy lab with Jubilee's necklace in his mouth!

"You did this!" Jubilee rounded on Chii, but she was staring sternly and quite oddly at the picture.

"Marco. Come out. I know you can," she called at the young pup, who blinked and leapt from the patch of grass from which he sat. He landed on the floor and padded over to his master.

"Don't give me that look. Drop the necklace," she said sternly, hands on her hips. Marco whimpered and slunk over to Jubilee. He reluctantly dropped his prize, but Jubilee scooped him up.

"He's so cute. Can I have him?" Jubilee squealed as she stroked his pale marigold fur. Her sudden change in attitude was scary.

"Must be PMS," Kitty whispered.

Chii grinned in spite of herself. "He's your responsibility now. Whatever he steals, it's on your head." They laughed and changed into jeans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you're going to ask her?" Bobby yelled at Poitr.

"I mean exactly what I said. I'm going to ask her out!" Poitr yelled back. Bobby was starting to regret introducing those two. Vanessa was a sister to him, more so now that Rogue always hung around her. Bobby just thought that Poitr wasn't good enough for her and Kurt was a good match. This was going to be one tough night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue! Help!" Vanessa ran up and down the hallway screaming.

"What the--" Logan started to ask, but Vanessa slammed his door shut.

"Yeah?" Rogue poked her head our. "Oh." She hurried out and fixed Vanessa's dress.

"Thank you, thank you, a thousand thanks." Vanessa bowed and ran back into her room.

Meanwhile, a spot of boy trouble was issuing down in another hall.

"Todd? Have you seen my tie?" Bobby asked his roommate.

"Which one?" Todd stretched his neck form the bathroom, literally.

"The one Rogue got me last Christmas." Bobby dug through his dresser drawers. Todd's arm reached over and plucked it from the ceiling fan.

Bobby grinned. "Thanks, man."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you going with?" Rogue asked her friends.

"Todd," Jubilee said right off the bat.

"Jake," Kitty named another one of the odd students. Jake had exceptionally good balance and was able to sense changes in the air.

"Bobby, duh."

"Vanessa?" All three girls asked. They looked at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Who are you going with?" Again with the chorus.

"Oh. Poitr asked me to go with him." She finished applying her silvery eye shadow. The silence was deafening. She looked over at them and they glowered back.

"What?"

"Why are you going with him?"

"He's a jerk."

"And Kurt doesn't have a date tonight!" Rogue piped up.

Three heads swung her direction. "What?"

She held her hands up in surrender. "You two didn't know?"

"Spare us the details, Rogue," Vanessa called from her closet.

When she emerged, her hair was up in a bun. From her ears hung two ebony drops, her wrists had two bracelets each with the same kind of drops that her lamp had. Her eyes were outlined with black and shadowed with silver. Dark red cherry were her lips. Her dress was backless, so it was easy to see her tattoo.

Her friends whistled and clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you." She bowed to them and laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 of the original one chapter. Well, enjoy this one as well. I'll be back next week with a, hopefully, action-packed chapter. Not too long either. -Black Heart of Darkness


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: This will get a bit messy. You have been warned. Also, the shoes mentioned in here resemble the kind that Mulan wears to battle.

Reviews:

**Mistress of Eternity: I** need Kurt back now! I need him for this chapter! Return him this instant. Thank you. Wait! This isn't Kurt. Die, you stupid shapteshifter!

**wildpiratecelt: M**e likes too. Hmm...will this chapter do? Poitr get a bit of bashing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we really going to play in our dresses?" Rogue asked.

"Mm-hm," Vanessa answered not tearing her eyes from the decorations. The room wasn't too elaborate, but beautiful just the same. Strings of bright white lights swung slightly, especially if Vanessa fluttered her wings. Thanks to an illusion-based mutant, snowflakes hung around but disappeared when they fell down past seven feet.

"Wouldn't that be a bit hard?" Kitty asked. Jubilee stood behind them.

"Yeah, but dresses conceal what the bearer wants to hide." Vanessa smiled impishly and pulled up the hem of her dress. Underneath, she wore red tights, the kind that her ancestors wore to battle. "I had gotten a bad feeling about tonight. Just being cautious. The rest of my gear is in the next room." She gestured to the right with her head. Her students stiffened.

"Should we get our swords?" Jubilee whispered.

Vanessa shook her head. "No. I have them with my other belongings. It's just a precaution. Enjoy yourselves." She smiled to put them at ease. They nodded and dispersed. _I really hope we won't need them._ She prayed silently.

"Is your band going to play soon?" Scott asked and handed her a cup of juice. She accepted it thankfully and gulped it down; her semi-parched throat sang it's happiness.

"Soon, Bright Eyes." She smiled coyly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was better than at the club. Nice job," Kitty exclaimed.

"Heh heh. Thanks, Kitty," Chii replied as the rest of her group started another song. She needed a chance to rest after doing five songs consecutively. She spotted Kurt off to the side and excused herself to join him.

"Enjoy the performance?"

"What? Oh, yeah. It was very nice." Kurt snapped out of his reverie. She followed his gaze and saw that Jakob had added the skylights to his illusion.

She smiled sadly. Gazing at the night sky reminded her of her mother. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Jakob really outdid himself."

"Hm. I remember looking at the stars with my mother. She was an astrologer of sorts. Sometimes I'd fly her to the hills near our home and we'd study the sky."

"Really?" Kurt was surprised. Whenever someone tried to bring up the subject of the past or family, she'd change the subject. This was the first time he had heard her mention it. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked teasingly.

Vanessa laughed. "No. Not that I'd know of. I really don't like talking about it. I should do something about you, though, for making me tell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The band was taking a short break for now. Poitr was scanning the crowd, looking for Chii. He saw her through a few people and hurried towards her. He needed to talk to her, needed to ask her.

As he got closer, he saw that she was talking to Nightcrawler. Then she laughed. Jealousy boiled within him. He had to get her away from **that** German.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't do anything to me," Kurt said playfully.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could hang you from the ceiling by your tail," Vanessa shot back grinning.

"Let's see you try."

"Or I could do something else just as sinister," Vanessa mused thoughtfully.

"Wenn dumachst dingen, dann machst es." Kurt laughed.

"Why?" A strong hand grasped her shoulder and she thought of the male at the nightclub. Spurred by her fear, she whipped around and gave her 'captor' a hard punch to his jaw.

She saw who it was and immediately regretted striking out.

Poitr rotated his jaw with a half-annoyed, half-pissed face.

"I'm so sorry, Poitr. I didn't know it was you," Vanessa rambled on, horrified. She reached out to make sure he was okay. Before he could back away though, all the windows exploded and many heavily armed men swung in.

Within landing, the men started to fire tranquilized darts. Many of the younger kids dropped instantly. One turned into a border collie and went straight for the oxygen masks the attackers wore and to serve as a distraction until the adults could get the students to a safe area.

"Kitty! Rouge! Jubilee!" Vanessa called out, but her voice was drowned out from the sound of weapons firing. _Not enough time, I need to get the weapons to them._ Then she spotted Kurt, who had run off to transport some of the younger students away from the attack.

"Kurt!" She ran over to him and told him to take her to the next room.

"What?" He kicked another attacker. Vanessa folded and withdrew her wings to make her a harder target.

"You heard me," she snapped and ducked the shots of another marksman. "Do it!"

Kurt flipped over some people, grasped her from behind--Vanessa tried to suppress her urge to throw him off her--, and BAMF! Vanessa let go of Kurt and wobbled for a second; then she rushed toward her bag. Thankfully enough, their intruders haven't broken into this room yet.

She dragged out two Bokken and threw them to Kurt. He caught them rather clumsily, not prepared for the weight.

"Those go to Kitty and Jubilee. Go!" Vanessa ordered. Kurt gave a small nod with a look of concern. She gave him a reassuring smile in return, telling him it was going to be okay.

BAMF!

Right after he left, Vanessa striped from her dress, silently thanking that the room didn't have any windows, and donned her Chinese battle suit. Along with her red tights, she slipped on a pair of black soldier's shoes. Her battle suit was made of silk with pressed pieces of bamboo. It ws red with gold embroidery, each symbolizing luck. Quickly, she tied on her amulet and changed her earrings. Vanessa tied a hunter's green sash around her waist, which held her stack of cards and from which hung her own katana. She strapped Rouge's to her back.

With quick agility, she swept out of the room and joined the battle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karina tossed the glass punch bowl at one of the soldiers. With her power she drowned two more, but there were too many of them. She called the ice and hail Storm had conjured outside, and knocked them cold.

Logan leapt through the broken window and stabbed anyone who tried to get in his way. He got six darts lodged in his neck and he hastily yanked them out. More soldiers rushed at him recklessly.

Cyclops let out a few more laser shots, just enough energy that his targets would be stunned, but not so much that it would kill. This reminded him of the exercises that Jean ran him through.

Storm wrapped herself in a cocoon of winds, sufficiently blocking almost any attack. She summoned a massive thunderstorm. Because it was winter, much of the rain drops became hail and sleet, which also proved to be a good offensive weapon. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Kurt was okay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue, catch!" Vanessa tossed her katana at her student and joined them in the battle. Jubilee and Kitty had managed to find each other and Rouge and stayed together. Now, united with their mentor, they were able to cut down their attackers.

"Nice suit, Vanessa," Kitty managed to put in before blocking an empty gun aimed at her head. With as much strength as she could muster, Kitty slashed and hit the soldier's temple.

"Cut their oxygen tube, knock 'em out, and get the hell outside!" their mentor shouted at her students, reminding them that this was no time for complements. They immediately obeyed and jumped through some broken windows. Vanessa was the last one through, making sure none of the soldiers were alert.

"Bobby!" Rogue called out desperately.

"Rogue? Where are you?"

"Over here!" She waved her katana in the air.

"No! Don't --" Vanessa started when she realized what was happening, but it was too late. As Bobby made his way towards the girls, a semiconscious soldier fired three shots and fainted.

Bobby froze like a deer in the headlights as the shots were fired and watched as the darts sped towards him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am I evil? Or am I evil? A cliff hanger for my loyal fans. Mwahahaha! Hopefully seven/six or four? more chapters. -Black Heart of Darkness


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Again, anyone you don't recognize, I own. Those you do recognize, me no own.

Reviews:

**wildpiratecelt: Y**es, I'm a very evil person. You shall feel my wrath.

**Mistress of Eternity: W**hat happens to Bobby? Only the next couple paragraphs will tell. +sigh+ You may keep him until next week, **then** I will require his presence back here.

**Candace: F**unny? No one's ever said they were funny. Thank you. I try to put a bit of humor here. I do happen to update every Friday. Though what will happen when I'm done with this story? I better start writing more chapters for my others. +wanders away deep in thought+

**SmileyHalo: Y**es, you have been gone a long time. It's nice to hear from you again. Please enjoy this chapter.

**TheRealDramaQueen817: T**hank you for your astounding review. I'm really happy you like my story. Don't worry though, the pairing will pull through, eventually.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bobby!" Rogue cried desperately. Bobby gave his girlfriend one last apologetic look and braced himself for the impact. However, all he felt was a sharp slash of wind go past. He turned and saw a piece of metal lodged in the tree trunk. Three darts were stuck in the metal.

"Blank card," Vanessa explained. "Now get your asses moving. Another swarm's coming up." she said in an authoritative tone. She tossed Rogue her own katana and knew that her student could handle two swords. She drew out her flat swords and moved into a battle stance.

Three more helicopters moved in, dropping at least ten soldiers each. In the distance she spotted the faint light of five more. To the side of her, she heard a sound, like metal sharpened by a stone. She looked and was surprised to see **her**.

"I thought you might need help. I foresaw this battle." The newcomer kept her hood up and swung her sword.

"Thank you, Cassandra."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone okay?" Storm asked during a very brief period of silence.

Karina brushed a stray hair from her face. "The Professor is with the other students downstairs. Cyclops said that all the intruders inside are dead or knocked out. No one's out back. They're all going in through the front."

"Tripwire rigged the back, so we'll know if someone goes through there," Cyclops put in.

"Where are the other kids?" Storm asked, referring to the ones who the adults didn't know were out front.

"They're in the front." Logan paled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's this?" Bobby asked.

"Fight now, questions later," Vanessa snapped. She pulled out a card form her pouch and summoned a black warhorse, called Nightmare. Cassandra leapt upon it and waited for the soldiers to attack as Nightmare pranced with anticipation.

As soon as the soldiers touched ground, they threw smoking tubes at the seven mutants. Multiple shots rang out; some parted the smoke as they passed.

A bullet scraped his arm before Bobby raised a thick wall of ice to protect him, Jubilee, and Rogue. Kitty allowed the darts to phase through her. Poitr covered himself in the metal plating he was famous for and threw himself in front of Vanessa. Nightmare reared to protect its rider.

Cassandra's eyes shone black and the smoke receded and surrounded their attackers instead of themselves. From behind the ice wall, four sparks were launched into the air and ignited the smoke.

Vanessa smiled grimly from behind Poitr as she heard screams of agony. She could feel the heat and hoped Poitr wasn't scorched. All of a sudden, her face went cold and she knew something was wrong.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's missing?" Storm asked desperately.

"Rogue, Iceman, Chii, and Colossus," Logan panted. He and the others were racing to get to the other side of the school.

"Shadowkat and Jubilee are missing, too," Karina added, joining the senior members. They knew that Jubilee and Kitty were too inexperienced to be fighting now, so they sped up some.

Logan stopped suddenly and sniffed. "We've got other company, friends." Cyclops looked at him strangely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Erik. How are you doing?" Vanessa said with false sweetness. She stepped out from behind Poitr and motioned Bobby to lower his shield just a little.

"What a mess you've made, my dear. Quite a mess," Erik noted and shook his head at the bloodied lawn.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at his polite manner. "What, Erik, is it that you want?"

Magneto turned to her. He had his "goofy helmet" on and was floating on a silver disk. Two more mutants were with him; Sabertooth and Mystique. "You, of course. Why else would I be here?"

"Oh. I had hoped you just came for a slight visit." Poitr snorted at Vanessa's sarcastic remark. "Well, if you wouldn't mind?" she gestured to the frozen soldiers, who were, ironically, full of metal, and the helicopters, frozen in the sky.

"Oh, so you want to get killed? Suit yourself," Magneto said, even though he knew perfectly well that Vanessa could take care of herself. Suddenly, the soldiers were released and three of the five helicopters crashed into each other.

Cassandra took out a dagger and with a fluid motion, threw it at the fourth helicopter, jamming its propeller and sending it crashing. Though, all the armed men were able to get out; they joined their comrades on the field. Cassandra then yanked on an amulet and summoned a monk's staff. With it, she cast the highest level Illusionist's Haze she could to protect the mansion from any bystanders who appeared to be watching.

Vanessa rushed in and managed to behead two soldiers and knocked three out with the flat of her blade. One soldier, using the special lead bullets, managed to cut her arm with one of them as she dodged. Cassandra followed Vanessa's lead and injured five more.

"It's nice to see my creations are so successful." A startling voice from above stopped Vanessa in her tracks. Consequently, her blade was halfway through a man's throat when she stopped.

"Kitty, Colossus, Jubilee! Get back!" Storm launched herself in the air, with a lightning-encased hand ready to strike.

"Rogue! Bobby! Move!" Logan pushed them out of the way, claws unsheathed.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa spat at the old man in the remaining helicopter. Logan looked up and stood rigid with shock.

"You didn't notice my inventions? My 'highly trained' soldiers? I'm surprised. I had though that you and Cassandra would be smarter than that. Or is it because you didn't want to face your maker?" the man resembling William Stryker said, leaning out the open hatch.

"Get out of here, Benjamin. I already told you, I don't want anything to do with you." With this, Vanessa threw a crescent blade at him, but it was stopped by Cassandra.

"Don't. You'll be playing right into his hands," Cassandra warned in her unearthly way. "I did have a suspicion, but I wasn't totally confident that it was you." Her hood had fallen off during her ride and strands of hair fell out of her loose ponytail.

The senior X-Men looked at Cassandra for the first time. Their gazes switched from the calm, passive face of the newcomer to the angry face of their newest member.

"Who the hell are you?" Cyclops glared at Logan, who had made the rude comment.

"Don't you see the similarities? They're related, sisters in fact! Oho! And I though the X-Men were smart," Stryker crowed. The X-Men were shocked with disbelief, though Vanessa was filled with rage for the elderly man.

"Well, if that's the case, I will be in possession of two of the strongest mutants." Magneto nodded to his comrades. Sabertooth jumped off and lumbered towards the girls. Vanessa fingered a few of her cards, but decided against it. Some of the men in the helicopter sent out bullets at Sabertooth. Many missed their mark, but those that did hit were shrugged off.

Logan went in for the kill, but was nearly flattened by Mystique, disguised as Hank McCoy. As they fought, Karina 'scooped' some pool water and proceeded to help Logan out. Storm and Cyclops had their hands full with Sabertooth. The younger X-Men were battling with the soldiers that were still alive.

"Now this isn't fair. I guess I'll have to **even** the odds." When he emphasized the word 'even', Magneto threw Logan into a tree and made his claws impale themselves in the trunk. With his other hand, he took Cyclops's visor, sending it in an orbit around his body.

Scott felt the magnetic field around his head and tried to close his eyes in time, but a thick beam of light erupted before he could. Thankfully, it hit Sabertooth and knocked him backwards a few yards. Storm created a cage of lightning in case he woke up.

Magneto sighed. "Sacrifices must be made." Then he noticed some of the soldiers were firing on Mystique, who had transformed into a raven. He pulled the grenades' trigger.

The explosion threw mud at the students, throwing them to the ground. Thanks to Magneto yet again, Poitr stayed down. Kitty had a hard time getting up; she kept slipping in the mud and had lost her Bokken in the blast. Bobby raised a dome of ice to repel the onslaught of mud, but not before a small device was thrown into the icy encasement.

Magneto rounded on Stryker, furious. "I though we agreed on not harming Mystique." His mask of calmness was shredded, but he regained his composure quickly.

Stryker shrugged. "They have their orders to take down **any** mutant."

"Well, then. The games have turned. It looks like we're on the same side, yet again," Erik remarked bitterly, though he didn't withdraw his hold on Logan and Poitr, nor did he return Cyclops's visor.

"So it seems," Storm said, equally bitter.

Vanessa sliced through another victim's throat. "What's wrong with Bobby?" Logan turned his head stiffly and saw Rogue and Bobby pounding hard on the iced glass. He repeatedly tried to bring the ice down, but it wouldn't obey him. Logan tried to free himself, but Magneto's hold was strong. He kept struggling, not wanting to lose the person who he considered his daughter.

Vanessa raced towards her friends, but was cut off by Mystique in her normal blue form. "Out of my way, Darkholme," Vanessa sneered.

"I don't think so. Erik might have formed an alliance this time, but I'm just out for revenge." Mystique pounced, using her flexibility to her advantage.

Vanessa backed away, narrowly dodging and taking some of the hits to her stomach, and managed to pull five blank cards out of her sash. Mystique let out a sardonic laugh.

"Are you going to knock me out with those blunt cards?" Mystique jeered. "I could dodge those easily."

Vanessa allowed her eyes to turn black, allowing her sadistic side to resurface. When her eyes shone black, it meant that her other half was gaining control, but Vanessa was able to control it, most of the time. Once in a while, she let out that sadistic side to give it rest. This was one of those times.

"No, Puzzle Pieces," Vanessa said before she completely turned, letting out a maniacal grin. The five cards broke neatly into five pieces, each piece had one sharpened point; it's sides were sharp as well. Twenty-five pieces of the 'puzzle' swirled, contained in a ball, controlled by her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it. What the hell is going on?" Cyclops asked. He didn't want to move because he didn't want to slip and open his eyes. Someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bobby and Rogue are stuck in an ice dome. There's no way to get them out, yet. Karina's having trouble with the ice and I can't blast it open with my lightning." Storm tried battering the dome with harsh winds, but the dome held strong.

"If I could blast that dome open, but I'll risk hitting them. And I'm guessing Logan's still stuck." Cyclops pounded the ground in frustration.

Then he felt two hands, cold hands, on his eyes. They drew back, never letting their fingers waver.

"Open your eyes," a voice commanded. Somehow, Scott wanted to listen and obey, but his practical voice said no.

He shook his head. "I might hit somebody," he tried to reason.

"You won't. Trust me." Again, that voice compelled him, but again he resisted. The voice sighed. "Nothing will happen. I would kill myself before I let you kill those two kids." Scott then realized the voice belonged to the newcomer.

"Fine, Ms. Callaway, but if I hurt Rogue or Bobby, I'm taking you up on your oath." Scott slowly opened his eyes. His vision was slightly tinted, like wearing sunglasses. True to Cassandra's word, no optical beams shot out.

"See, now? What did I tell you," She whispered in his ear. He jerked backwards and collided with her knees. She chuckled at his antics. "Now aim and I'll let out some of that optical energy of yours." He realized that what kept his eye-beams in was a visor made of her energy.

"Okay, about half a centimeter gap on the middle. Ready? Now!" A red beam sliced through the air and cut off the top of the icy dome. Rogue and Bobby gasped for breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa had fifteen of her Puzzle Pieces surrounding Mystique, diving in and out like hordes of crows. Another five stealthily made their way to Magneto, just to pose as a distraction so her friends could escape.

Mystique noticed and tried to warn her master. "Erik!"

"You know you just helped me?" Vanessa mumbled under her breath.

Magneto turned around and saw the shards heading for him. He reached out with his power, threw it over the shards to slow them down, even stop them; Vanessa felt his power sliding over her own and, just to toy with him, slowed the metal pieces down a little. Magneto tried again; but he couldn't feel the fact that his power was slipping over them like oil covering honey, thanks to an added engraving on the sides. What Vanessa didn't know, however, was that not all her power was controlling the shards, so there were some spots that were 'dry'. Soon, the visor circling Magneto started to slip from the lack of Magneto's concentration.

Cassandra took this moment to reach over an pluck it from its halfhearted orbit. She caught it and infused a bit of her own power before giving it back to Cyclops. Without staying to listen to his thanks, she ran towards the landing helicopter and shifted through the shadows.

"Happy now?" Logan sarcastically asked, still stuck to the tree, though was close to getting free.

Magneto tried again and again to grasp the shards. Finally, he found her 'dry' spot and entered deep within the metal. He found out that special nonmetallic compounds were used to give it the metallic effect. Then he found the one metallic element that tied the cards together.

"Aha! I found it!" Magneto said with glee and obvious smugness. He grasped the metal and stopped all twenty-five shards. Vanessa sighed a rather fake sigh.

"Oh, dear. You found me out." Vanessa gasped in mock surprise and covered her mouth. Then she grinned behind it. "Oh well." She sprinted towards the helicopter, extending her claws, a small trickle of blood running down her hands.

She jumped in only to find that the pilot and some of the crewmen were already dead. Carefully, as the sane side of her gripped and struggled to gain some footing, she walked into the 'cargo hold'. From the doorway, she saw Cassandra moving stealthily within the shadows, killing the remaining soldiers set to guard Stryker. She pulled the dead bodies into the shadows and left them there. This action reminded her of someone.

Kurt! Where was Kurt? She shook her head violently, ridding her appetite for blood, locking away her evil half. Vanessa looked again into the hatch and saw only one.

"You didn't have to come back," Vanessa inquired tentatively.

"You're right. But I, like you, am entitled to revenge," came the monotone voice. "Let us search for our maker. He's due for his payment." They jumped out together only to find a surprising predicament.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long chapter for all you folks out there. If this is confusing, I apologize. As I had promised in Chapter seven and eight, I have added action. Considering I've been up until ten every night, and I wake at five in the morning, I have been much too tired to add much detail during class. I actually do write my chapters during my class-time. And I hope some questions were answered here. +yawns+ -Black Heart of Darkness

Here is a poll that I really need answered:

Okay, there will be an OC character in the next chapter and I think one of the canon character's needs some loving, seeing as I'm into romances.

Logan?

Scott?

Poitr?

Don't give me your answer until the last chapter, which I hope to have more than five people respond to, so please review and leave me an answer.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this?

Reviews:

**wildpiratecelt: W**ell, it's just that she's not like Cassandra, Logan, or Deathstrike. She doesn't have healing powers, but she does have claws. And Cassandra is an OC.

**TheRealdramaQueen817: L**ogan will definitely get some love in the sequel. Don't worry. Keep reading, okay?

**xLadyFlamex: I** am planning for Logan's lover in the sequel, so don't worry. Maybe I should have said that all the OCs here are in the next story. Hmmm...

**Mistress of Eternity: W**elcome back! Wait! Give my Kurt back! I need him+chases Anna+ Give! Him! Back! Thank you. Okay. Score one for Poitr. La di da di da.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt Wagner, hissing at the collected X-Men, defending Benjamin Stryker! Magneto, Mystique, and Sabertooth had bailed. Poitr was reassuring Kitty, who was nursing a wound, all the while glaring at Bobby with an 'I told you so' look.

Storm tried to walk up to him. "Kurt? What's wrong?" He hissed and flicked his tail at her, leaving a welt on her arm. She reeled back, frightened.

"Come on, bub. Snap out of it," Logan chided.

"It won't work." Stryker laughed. "Nothing you do will stop him. He obeys me now."

"Won't the serum wear off? It did with me." Cyclops kept his hand on his visor the whole time.

Stryker laughed harder. "See this collar?" He tapped a thick metal ring around Kurt's neck. Kurt turned to look at him, but did nothing. Vanessa noticed the slight blank look in his eyes and she decided that she would do anything to get him back.

"The Callaways should know about this." Stryker brought Vanessa from her plans of retrieval.

"He's right. The collar releases specified amounts of the serum at regular intervals. He was working on it and stole some of Jason's serum. I still bear the marks," Cassandra agreed with Stryker.

"You see! I am better than my brother. I had created something that my brother never though of."

Vanessa spied her discarded Puzzle Pieces and used them as a distraction again. They flew up and around, pausing like they were thinking before diving down at Stryker.

BAMF!

Kurt appeared and kicked most of the Pieces away, Vanessa let them 'die' and focused her energy on the last four. As one piece dived down, aiming for Stryker's head, Kurt moved a little, unknowingly putting his neck in the line of fire. A red bolt shot out and struck it down, for which she was thankful for.

Vanessa noticed Kurt's eyes briefly clear up, but blanked again. In her head she started counting the minutes before the next serum would be administered.

Meanwhile, Cassandra had shifted again and came up right behind Stryker from the shadow of a tree. With her right hand she gracefully and silently reached over and stroked his neck, extending silver nails into claws. Unlike Vanessa, blood didn't run down her hand. Stryker stiffened, but didn't say a word. Cassandra's left hand grasped Stryker's left shoulder hard.

"That's more like it. Not another word or--" Cassandra started to say.

"Nightcrawler!" Stryker managed to shout out. "Come and protect your master." Kurt turned in response and vaulted over.

"No! Damn you, Stryker," Vanessa hissed.

Kurt was stopped, however, by a beam of red light, just narrowly missing him. He turned towards Cyclops and went after him instead.

"No!" Stryker's voice started strong, but squeaked at the end.

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't I say not to speak a word?" Cassandra whispered in his ear. Her voice was like on who would lightly scold a child, but with none of the sweetness, just artificial. "Now, your punishment, my dear creator, is death."

"Please! Please, have mercy." Stryker sobbed, yet no tears flew down his face.

"Were you merciful to us when you gave us these?" She lightly tapped his throat with her claws. "Were you merciful when you took our sister away from us and gave her to William? Or when you put **him** under your control?" Her voice became hard and cold as ice, causing Stryker to shiver. Her eyes were hard as well, holding hatred that was carried for two years. "You weren't, so why should I?" She paused for a moment to let her statement sink in. With the quick accuracy she possessed, Cassandra snapped his neck and dropped him like a stone.

That very instant, Kurt screeched and started teleporting all over the place. When he finally stayed in one place, blood trickled from his ears.

"What the hell did you do? You were supposed to get him to remove the collar, not kill him! Not that I'm not happy, but still!" Vanessa shouted at Cassandra. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Storm preparing to strike with lightning, probably to get the collar off.

"Don't! It won't help. Only if the serum runs out. That is how mine came off." The first two statements were directed at Storm, who called back the already flown lightning, but not before glaring at her. The last ones were directed at Vanessa. "I didn't realize that killing Stryker would cause this.

"Fine then. Logan, try to subdue him, just don't harm him," Vanessa warned. "Karina, go get some medical tables ready." Karina nodded and took Storm, who looked back with worry, along with her.

Logan ran after Kurt and finally managed to restrain him, though Kurt struggled to get out. Cyclops helped to get Poitr and Kitty in, but not before glancing back once.

Cassandra realized what Vanessa was going to do. "Are you sure you want to do this? It could kill you."

"I know, but there nothing else that neither I nor anybody could do," Vanessa confirmed, not a trace of doubt in her voice. Cassandra sighed, but didn't object. Instead, she just let one hand trail in a circle around Vanessa; her power flowing like black satin. Vanessa closed her eyes and meditated, her index and middle fingers touching in a Tai-Chi like stance. Cassandra's power grew and spread into a cocoon, swirling every which direction.

Suddenly, the cocoon swelled and burst, raining burning droplets everywhere. Vanessa's wings fluttered and then bent into a seraphic pose. Her eyes snapped open, her right black and her left white. When she opened her mouth, a raspy voice emerged.

"Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur. Serva me, servabo te." Vanessa threw her head back and arms up.

Somewhere, far into the caves of Washington, the called heard and rushed towards the caller. A bat, specifically a vampire bat, spiraled down and landed on Vanessa's right elbow.

"My guardian, help me with my goal. Lend me your powers and guide this poor soul," Vanessa rasped, her voice eerily monotone.

The bat responded with a high-pitched screech and circled Vanessa's head. Around the summoner, a dark-colored aura appeared, swirling and unpredictable like a fire. The whole lot of it swirled around the bat, who, in turn, absorbed it all.

The bat flew in zigzags towards Kurt and Logan, almost like it was drunk off Vanessa's aura. When it landed on Kurt's shoulder, he instantly calmed down. Vanessa's aura could be seen surrounding the bat, almost engulfed by it's host's own white aura. Some of Vanessa's traveled into Kurt's ear and into his head. A few moments passed and Kurt's eyes cleared up indefinitely. More of the aura settled itself around the metal contraption.

The bat screeched twice, the second held longer than the first. As if called again, the aura seemed to spring the collar loose and it sunk into the mud.

The bat voiced its approval and flew off, taking the collar with it.

"Wait! What about her?" Logan yelled after the bat, all the while struggling with Kurt's heavy body. Vanessa was now lying on the ground, her wings folded up against her.

"She'll...be fine. A process like this is tiring, even to the most skilled. She should sleep and rest." Cassandra levitated her and grasped her arm and shoulder, half-dragging, half-leading her in. Logan followed behind dragging Nightcrawler with him. Though, he didn't hear Vanessa say one last statement before she passed out.

"Thank you, sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur.-We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving.

Serva me, servabo te. -Save me and I will save you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohh! Getting in touch with my bad self. How was that? Good? I hope so. One, maybe two more chapter left. Bear with me! -Black Heart of Darkness


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except Vanessa (Chii), Karina (Aquamarine), and Cassandra (the cloaked figure). Though I wish I did.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and to leave your answer to my poll.

Reviews:

**wildpiratecelt; L**ooks like ye got yeh wish. Read on to find out.

**SmileyHalo: W**elcome back. It's nice to hear from you again. I did try to make it very action packed, it is the climax of the story after all. Yes, she did risk her life for him. There will be more developing powers in the next story. +winks+ Enjoy the Kurt in this story.

**crystalfeathers: A**hhh! Too many reviews! Must calm down. +composes self+ Okay. That's for all your reviews. I really hope you like this chapter. +smiles+

**Mistress of Eternity: I** know you haven't reviewed, but I need Kurt back! This instant! Really! This story is at it's end, so I need him back. Time to return the goods, lady!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa groaned and blinked, a great bright light in her eyes. Then a dark shadow covered it. Kurt.

"Hey, you," Vanessa managed to whisper, her throat hoarse and dry like sandpaper.

"Rest now, liebe. You're not done recovering," Kurt reassured her. She nodded before drifting off again, a smile on her face, for she was glad that he called her 'liebe' again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Ms. Callaway," A gentle, prodding voice told her.

Vanessa blinked rapidly and looked around. She was set up in a hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm. Her clothes were faded jeans and a white silk shirt. The summoner turned her head to the left and saw Professor Xavier.

She inclined her head in greeting. "Hello, Professor."

He smiled. "It's nice to see you awake. You were unconscious for five days now. Nothing was broken, though you were in danger of having lead poisoning, but everything is fine." Vanessa sighed. It was relieving to know that you weren't going to die. "It appears that Mr. Stryker, both of them and all their family is gone. You'll be joining us soon? Everybody is doing well and wants to see you."

"Of course, Professor. It's nice of you to visit." Vanessa sat up on her elbows.

The Professor turned to go, but stopped. "Oh, and your sister, Cassandra? She left after bringing you in and explaining the situation briefly." Then he left.

_Of course she would. She doesn't like new company._ Vanessa sighed again. Karina walked in, delighted that her patient was awake.

"You had us worried there a bit. I'm glad you're up. Breathe deep," Karina ordered, placing an ice cold stethoscope to Vanessa's chest. She shivered, but took deep breaths anyway.

"No sustaining injuries. That's good." Karina turned and stopped the IV drip. Only then, because Karina faced her, did Vanessa notice her friend's new accessory, a blue aquamarine drop, on a silver chain.

"Is that new?" Vanessa pointed to Karina's necklace. She looked down, slightly shocked.

"This? Oh, yes. I found it in my bedroom two days ago, haven't taken it off since. No note, nothing but the box. Very peculiar really. The aquamarine is also my mother's birthstone. Not very many people know that." Karina stared off dreamy-eyed. She startled out of it quite suddenly. "Well, you're fit to leave, Vanessa. And you have a few guests wanting to see you." She winked and turned to leave.

"Thanks for everything, Aquamarine," Vanessa said, pausing before adding the nickname. Karina smiled.

Vanessa's first visitor was Storm, much to her surprise.

"Thank you for visiting, Storm." Vanessa sat up attentively.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see you've recovered." Storm had a hard time talking; she was so nervous. "I know we haven't been friendly the last couple months and I'd like to apologize."

"No, please, you don't have to," Vanessa protested.

"Wait, just hear me out. I was jealous of his affections for you. I was the first one he trusted, so when you two would talk, it broke my heart." It didn't take very long for Vanessa to realize that she was talking about Kurt. Storm looked her bravely in the eyes and continued. "He talked about you, you know, after your little spat. And the first thing he asked when he woke was if you were okay." Storm took in a shaky breath. "Take care of him, okay? Give him everything I couldn't."

Vanessa smiled and nodded. "Oh, one condition though." Storm looked at her quizzically as Vanessa extended her hand. "Friends?"

Ororo Monroe smiled and grasped her hand. "Friends. Now I think someone wants to see you. I'll get him," Storm said and left.

Vanessa received more good wished from her friends, though the last person to see her was Kurt.

He came in looking frazzled, but happy nonetheless. He handed her a rose and Vanessa found it to be free of thorns.

"I'm happy you came to see me, Kurt," and she meant it.

"They said you saved me, but you almost died. I don't think I could have lived if you did." Kurt looked down when he confessed.

Vanessa placed her hand on his cheek and traced the angelic markings, leaning in close. "Because of was you, I risked my life. I still have to do something with you, you know."

He laughed once, half-heartedly. "Was?"

She pulled his face up. "This." and Vanessa pressed her lips to his in a gentle, soft kiss. Despite his somewhat demonic appearance, Kurt had soft lips that yielded to hers. They broke apart and smiled, finally resting their foreheads against each other.

Hiding behind the doorway, Poitr Rasputin watched them. He had lost her before he could tell her he loved her. He sighed and ruffled his hair. _Oh well. At least she's happy._

"Poitr!" Kitty called form the lobby. "Come on!"

He looked back at the new couple, then went to please his caller.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the mansion, a person stood at the front gates, wondering whether or not to go in. She decided against it for now and turned away, vowing to come back soon. As she walked her black cape flowed behind her.

Left in front of the gates to Xavier's School for the Gifted, was a black rose tied with a white ribbon, which held a sketching of a yang half of the yin-yang.

--------------------------------------------**El Fin**--------------------------------------------


	18. Acknowledgments

**Acknowledgments**

Thank you for reading **The Angel and the Demon**. This story was a major accomplishment for me. The first fanfiction I've ever finished.

I would love to thank all my loyal followers: **Mistress of Eternity, wildpiratecelt, xLadyFlamex, TheRealDramaQueen817, SmileyHalo, Candace, Bloodied Maiden, Tolandiel, Dez, Cera Kessinger, loves-winged-dark-angel, HyperSquishy, MasterBrattan, Lt. Commander Richie, snare, morph, gredforgelvr, Toxic-Beetle, madisonkara, ur 1st reader, crystalfeathers **and** pinknwhiteDQ.** You guys have been there for me every chapter of this story. I love all of you for that. I have taken all your reviews into account. I have loved every one of your encouraging reviews. They were very inspiring.

I would also love to thank my BETA: **Cerulean Whirlwind**. She has been with me every chapter of the way, in the story and in life. You are the best editor that I have ever had. Without you, I would never have gotten my story online. You really are the best. Hope we can become close and work together again really soon. +winks+

**Coming Up:**

Updated chapters to The NeverEnding War (LXG), A Game for Keeps (Fruits Basket) hopefully, and a new story; Wrong Companions (Phantom of the Opera). Soon after that will be the sequel to this story. You can expect OC characters in every story I write. I'm a master at them, maybe.

Thank you again. I hope to see all of you review my other stories. Love to all!


	19. Announcement

**Announcement**

Now up is the rewrite of **"The Angel and the Demon" **under the name** "Angelic Demon and Demonic Angel".** You can find it on my profile and I hope to read your reviews there.


End file.
